Life Itself
by imbadnews
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises. She's with Jess now. Will he be able to help her get through the challenges of life? Graduation for Rory and Jess! Going to Yale? Chapter 33is up!
1. To the Carnival!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
*~*Gilmore House*~*  
  
"Ah, it feels so good to be home!" Rory screamed as she walked into the house.  
  
"I can imagine, 6 weeks with Paris in a dorm. Good thing it's not college." Lorelai said. (AN: hehe)  
  
"Right, right." Rory said. She ran into her room and jumped on her bed. "I love my bed. You have no idea how much I missed it. I could have sworn I heard it crying from my bed in Washington, which was very uncomfortable, might I add." Rory stated in her normal fast voice.  
  
"Nice Hun. Um, I think we should talk though." Lorelai said as she sat down on Rory's bed next to her. Rory knew what she wanted to talk about.  
  
"Your dad and I, we aren't getting together, and I know you know that. But I just want you to know that there will never be a Hayden/ Gilmore family and I want to know how you feel. Get everything out in the open." Lorelai said waving her hands in the air.  
  
"There's not much for me to say. There is nothing we can do. So I guess we just have to go back to how everything used to be. And I guess I'm ok with that. I think I may just need some time." Rory said slowly.  
  
"Okay." Lorelai said swallowing.  
  
"Okay. Um, can we talk more about this later? Because if I get emotional, then it will ruin my happiness of being back and of the carnival." Rory smiled.  
  
"Sure, sweetie. Ok, lets go and pick up Sookie and Jackson." Lorelai smiled back and got off the bed.  
  
"Ok, let me just get changed." Rory said waking to her closet and pulling out a pair of flare jeans and a light long-sleeve shirt.  
  
"Why?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.  
  
"I want to make a good impression, people haven't seen me in awhile." Rory answered, knowing she had that question coming.  
  
"Um, okay I won't argue I guess. But, uh, you can get dressed later before meeting Dean." Lorelai pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but now I don't have to come back, I can spend my day out until I meet Dean." Rory answered back again.  
  
"Fine, you win. Ten minutes." Lorelai said and walked out of the room.  
  
~*Ten minutes later*~  
  
"Let's go!" Rory screamed as she walked out of her room.  
  
"Great. Now, Sookie and Jackson haven't adjusted to married life, still, so they may seem strange. Don't mind them, their always weird." Lorelai explained.  
  
"Um, ok. Well, I was actually hoping to go around the town a bit by myself. You know, just to get the Star Hollow feeling back." Rory said.  
  
"Oh, yeah I guess. Ok." Lorelai stammered. She had a feeling Rory was going to see Jess. Rory could tell her mom was disappointed.  
  
"But we can walked together and then split." Rory added.  
  
"Perfect! Let's go!!!" Lorelai screamed and grabbed her hand.  
  
"To the carnival!" Lorelai screamed as they walked out the door.  
  
"To the carnival." Rory said a bit less enthusiasm. 


	2. Ah, Dean

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
Lorelai and Rory walked to the town square where they saw the carnival. It was very colorful and very over done, but it was still fun.  
  
"Ok, I'll go and get Sookie and Jackson and I'll meet you..." Lorelai said, wanting Rory to finish the sentence.  
  
"Um, Luke's?" Rory suggested.  
  
"Ok, I guess. I am starving so it makes sense." Lorelai said, kind of uncomfortable again.  
  
"Um, alright. I'll see you there." Rory slightly smiled.  
  
"Sounds good." Lorelai returned the smile. They both turned around and took a deep breath, and then walked to their destinations.  
  
Rory walked to the diner. But before going in, she looked in the window to see if he was working. Sure enough, he was behind the counter reading a book. Rory slowly opened the door and slowly sat down on a stool in front of Jess. Jess noticed a person in front of him but didn't know it was Rory.  
  
"What do you want?" Jess said in the most unfriendliness voice and without looking up from his book.  
  
"Um, well, I was looking for this really hot guy, but I can't seem to find him." Rory said in a sarcastic voice and a bit of a chuckle.  
  
Jess looked up from his book. "Hey!" He said happily.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How was Washington?"  
  
"Just like my letters. You did get them right?" Rory asked then putting on a serious face.  
  
"Rory, calm down, I got them. Some a little drastic than others, but I got em'." Jess laughed.  
  
"Good." Rory breathed out.  
  
"Feel good to be home?" Jess asked.  
  
"You have no idea." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, see, from the look on your face, I can tell that you missed me the most right." Jess said winking at her.  
  
"Oh, yes, you were all I could think of while I ate my fancy political food." Rory laughed.  
  
"Thought so." Jess smiled. "So you wanna hang out?"  
  
"Um, I would but I have to meet my mom, then Dean." Rory said sadly.  
  
"Ah, Dean."  
  
"Yeah, Dean."  
  
"So, I'll come around later, if you're around. Maybe we can talk about some things." Rory proposed.  
  
"Sure, I'll be here."  
  
"Great, I'll see you then."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye, Jess." And with that, Rory walked out of the diner.  
  
"Rory!" Rory heard someone scream her name. She turned to her left to see Dean standing there with a huge smile.  
  
"Dean." Rory said with a fake smile and laugh. She ran over to him and he hugged her tightly.  
  
"I haven't seen you in weeks. I missed you." Dean said sadly.  
  
"I miss you too." Rory said in a serious fake voice. They hugged again, but this time longer. She looked over Dean's shoulder to see Jess looking back at her. She smiled and slightly waved at him. He smiled back and returned the slight wave. He turned around and went upstairs.  
  
Rory let go of Dean and they smiled and looked at each other.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai screamed walking towards her and Dean.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Hey, Dean."  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"You guys want to go to the carnival now! You know tradition Rory. But Sookie and Jackson are fighting so it's just us three. Or I could get Luke. No, scratch that, Luke would never go to something that Taylor organized." Lorelai thought.  
  
"We know mom. But I was actually thinking me and Dean could just hang out for a little bit and I'll go with you later." Rory stated.  
  
Lorelai knew exactly what was going to happen.  
  
"Um, Rory, before you go, can I just talk to you for a quick sec.?" Lorelai said quickly and pulled Rory's arm, giving Dean a smile.  
  
"Are you going to break up with Dean?" Lorelai asked seriously.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Rory said letting out a breath.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't feel the way I use to. I think he should find someone else that really feels for him." Rory explained.  
  
"And this has nothing to do with Jess?"  
  
"No! Why do you keep insinuating. Yes, I like Jess. And it has nothing to do with the ki-." Rory almost slipped out the word.  
  
"Ki? Did you say ki as in kiss or ki as in kids? What do you and Jess have kids?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Fine. At Sookie's wedding, I saw Jess and we kissed, okay?" Rory finally said. It felt good to tell someone.  
  
"Wow! Are you serious? You kissed Jess. While you were still with Dean you kissed Jess. Am I right?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Rory, how could you do that to Dean?"  
  
"I know. That is on of the reasons that we are breaking up."  
  
"Because you like Jess, or because you kissed him?"  
  
"A little but of both, I think. Just let me figure this out first. I'll see you later." Rory said feeling quite exhausted.  
  
"Right, but we are not done." Lorelai pointed at her.  
  
The two girls walked back to Dean.  
  
"Come on Dean." Rory took Dean's hand and lead him to the gazebo.  
  
"Have fun guys!" Lorelai screamed behind them.  
  
The couple finally reached the gazebo and Rory sat down on the bench. Dean sat next to her.  
  
"So. How was Washington?" Dean asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Um, good. But I was thinking we could talk about something else." Rory said in a serious voice.  
  
"Uh-oh." Dean said nervously.  
  
"Not an uh-oh. But I think we need to see other people." Rory finally let out.  
  
Dean swallowed. Um, okay. I guess if that how you feel."  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"Is this because of Jess?"  
  
"I'm really not so sure. Maybe. But I don't care because I really am sorry." Rory apologized.  
  
"Yeah. Alright. Well, I guess, can we be friends?" Dean asked. Rory looked into his eyes to see little tears forming.  
  
"Of course." Rory managed a little smile.  
  
"Alright, well I;m going to go home. I have some homework to catch up on." Dean said for an excuse to leave the uncomfortable atmosphere.  
  
"Ok, um, I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok bye." Dean said and walked away.  
  
Rory walked out of the gazebo, thinking about what she had just done. She slowly walked to Luke's to see her mom in the window, then turning to see Jess behind the counter.  
  
She didn't feel like being around her mom or Jess. To avoid Jess seeing her, she quickly ran past the diner and ran to her house. 


	3. You can fill in for Shmitty!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
*AN: For all you who asked, Rory ran away because she had to think about Jess and how she could handle things. She needed time to herself. But so far I like this story and I'll continue, thanks for the reviews! (  
  
Once Rory got home she walked into her room and laid on her bed. She felt horrible, yet relieved. Now she didn't have to worry about Dean. Even though she was sad, she kept thinking about Jess. She heard the door open and she figured it was Lorelai.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai asked as she walked into Rory's room.  
  
"I'm fine. We just broke up." Rory said in a low voice.  
  
"Well you don't seem fine. Do you want me to order a pizza or maybe go and get some ice cream, do some wallowing?" Lorelai suggested.  
  
"No, I actually was thinking of going to the diner and seeing if Jess wanted to do something."  
  
"Rory, you just broke up with Dean and you run straight to Jess."  
  
"No, he asked me to hang out and I said I had to do something with you and Dean, but that didn't happen, so it would be rude for me to not hang out with him when I am capable of doing so." Rory explained.  
  
"Wow, you sound like my mother."  
  
"Thanks. I'll be back later. I just need to talk to Jess and figure some things out." Rory said getting off her bed.  
  
"Fine. I give. I'll see you later hun." Lorelai said, receiving a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Bye mom, you'll be fine." Rory walked out of the house and to Luke's.  
  
Luke's Diner  
  
Rory walked in and the place was pretty empty. She was looking for Jess but didn't see him. She sat down on one of the stools at the counter. All she did was stare at the stairs leading to Jess's apartment.  
  
"Rory?" Luke walked up to see she was just staring at the stairs.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
Rory still didn't answer, she was still had her eyes fixed on the stairs. Luke walked behind the counter.  
  
"You know their stairs. You walk up and down them to get from one floor to another." Luke explained, but Rory still didn't move.  
  
"Alright, I can't take this anymore. Rory!" Luke screamed.  
  
"Huh?" Rory finally answered.  
  
Luke just stared and shook his head at her in amazement. "Coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great."  
  
Luke poured her a cup of coffee and she drank ½ of it in one gulp. "More?"  
  
"Sure." Rory put on a huge smile and drank it. A couple of hours went by and Rory just sat there, staring at the stairs. She had 2 pieces of pie and more coffee. Why wasn't Jess coming down?  
  
"Uh, Luke, what time is it?"  
  
Luke glanced at his watch. "Uh, 7:30."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you waiting for Jess?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Wild guess."  
  
"Huh." Rory said in the words of Jess.  
  
"He should be coming down soon, Rory. Trust me."  
  
About two minutes later Jess walked down those stairs. Rory sat up, trying to hide her excitement.  
  
"Hey." Jess said to Rory.  
  
"Hey. Where have you been all day?" Rory asked.  
  
"Upstairs. Have you been waiting all day? Because you could have came up."  
  
"It would have felt weird."  
  
"Well, I'm free now, do you wanna hang out?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Do you want some coffee before we leave?"  
  
"NO!" Luke answered for her, which made Rory blush.  
  
"I'm not going to even ask. Let's go." Jess grabbed Rory's hand as they walked out of the diner.  
  
They were walking when they both realized they were holding hands.  
  
"Oh sorry." Jess panicked.  
  
"Sorry." Rory said back.  
  
"If Dean saw he would have freaked out, right?" Jess asked Rory, who seemed to cringe at the name.  
  
"Um, no not really. He would be a little crushed but not really."  
  
"Why wouldn't he care? He hates me. And he hates when you're with me." Jess breathed out.  
  
"Well, we aren't together anymore." Rory said simply.  
  
Jess was so overjoyed. "Did she break it off because of me?" Jess thought.  
  
"Ah. Wouldn't have guessed." Jess answered coolly.  
  
"Well, we aren't." Rory smiled and put a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at Jess.  
  
"Sorry, about that..kind of a shock."  
  
"Not really. I just didn't really feel for him the same way anymore."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah.." Jess raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Why do you do that?" Rory asked him.  
  
"Do what?" Jess acted clueless.  
  
Rory was amazed. "Never mind!" Rory gave in.  
  
They walked a bit until Rory looked up at Jess to see him smiling.  
  
"Why do you do it?" Rory practically screamed.  
  
"Ah, had a second wind?" Jess asked amused.  
  
"No, I just see you, amused by my thoughts and it's annoying." Rory said exasperated.  
  
"Sorry about that." Jess smiled.  
  
"It's ok. But really, why do you do it."  
  
"It's a quicker way than to say 'really' or 'wow'." Jess laughed.  
  
"That's the quick man's way." Rory laughed back.  
  
They laughed for a couple of seconds more, just enjoying each others company.  
  
"So, where to?" Jess asked, noticing they were walking around aimlessly.  
  
"I don't know. Luke's?" Rory suggested.  
  
Jess looked at her confused. "Are you serious?  
  
"Um, yeah, I had some serious going there."  
  
"No, no, I mean, we just walked around for about 10 minutes aimlessly and now your telling me you want to go back to where we started, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah, basically. The walk was to just enjoy talking to each other and because I sat on a stool for three hours, my butt hurts." Rory laughed.  
  
Jess laughed back.  
  
"Alright, let's go back to Luke's." Jess sighed.  
  
"Don't sigh! I'm a fun person! I'll tell ya what, we can play bagel hockey!" Rory said excitedly jumping up and down.  
  
"Bagel Hockey?" Jess repeated.  
  
"Yeah, you can fill in for shmitty." Rory laughed.  
  
"Shmitty?" Jess repeated again.  
  
"What, are you going to repeat everything I say?"  
  
"I was actually thinking about it." Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"Well no would be a smart decision." Rory informed him.  
  
"Thanks for the tip."  
  
"No problem." Rory smiled. "Let's Go!" She ran towards the diner as Jess just stood in the middle of the street, happily watching Rory run to the diner. She then stopped and looked back at him.  
  
"Come on!" Rory screamed at him.  
  
Jess laughed a little and ran toward her. Rory grabbed his hand and they both walked into the diner. 


	4. Don't lie to Kirk

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
~Luke's Diner~  
  
"What are you guys doing here? You just left." Luke asked them.  
  
"Yeah, for the low low time of ten minutes." Jess said sarcastically.  
  
Rory playfully hit Jess in the stomach.  
  
"You guys want some food?" Luke offered.  
  
Jess looked at Rory and she nodded at him.  
  
"Sure, two burgers and fries." Jess told Luke.  
  
"Oh, Jess, didn't I tell you? I'm a vegetarian now." Rory smiled.  
  
"You're a funny one." Jess pointed and laughed at Rory.  
  
"No, burgers are fine, Luke, thank you." Rory said sitting down at a table. Jess took the seat next to her.  
  
"So, what about bagel hockey?" Jess remembered.  
  
"We can't play. KIRK is taking up our space." Rory said loudly to see if Kirk could hear.  
  
Jess laughed.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Kirk asked, turning around.  
  
"No, why." Rory replied.  
  
"You said my name. Don't lie to me. Everyone in my life lies to me, not you too! My mother lies to me, my twelve brothers and sisters lie to me. And I refuse to have the town lie to me. Now tell me, did you say my name?" Kirk explained stiffly.  
  
Rory and Jess started laughing.  
  
"Yes, Kirk, I did say your name." Rory admitted.  
  
"Why would you talk about me behind my back? And I mean right behind my back." Kirk said pointing to the stool he was sitting at.  
  
"Kirk, calm down. Rory was just saying that we can't play bagel hockey because you are sitting at the counter." Jess explained.  
  
"Well this is a public place and I can't sit where ever the hell I want." Kirk said getting hysterical.  
  
"Yeah we know." Rory said. "We're sorry, just enjoy your food."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm done. Bye guys." Kirk said and walked out the door.  
  
Rory and Jess started laughing.  
  
"What an ass." Jess said. "He put up that whole argument when he was already leaving, jeez."  
  
"Yeah, that was pointless."  
  
"So, bagel hockey?" Jess suggested now that their space is full.  
  
"We are out of bagels!" Luke screamed from the storage room.  
  
"Oy with the poodles already." Rory said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jess asked, confused.  
  
"It's a mother-daughter thing." Rory smiled.  
  
"Huh." Jess said and smiled at her, remembering their conversation just minutes ago.  
  
Luke came and gave them their food.  
  
"Thanks Luke!" Rory screamed as she grabbed the burger and took a huge bite. "Oh and can I get some-"  
  
"Coffee. Sure." Luke finished for her and got the pot.  
  
"Man, that's sad." Jess said in his own opinion.  
  
"No it's not! This is the thing that keeps me sane." Rory pointed to her cup.  
  
"Right." Jess laughed.  
  
A couple of minutes later they had finished their burgers and continued talking.  
  
"Alright, I think I have to be getting home. MY first day back and I haven't even spent it with my mom." Rory said.  
  
"Right, I'll walk you."  
  
"Um, okay, let's go." Rory walked out the diner, Jess following her.  
  
"So, good first day back?" Jess asked to start a conversation.  
  
"It had its ups and downs." Rory smiled.  
  
"Right."  
  
"But I did have a lot of fun with you. It was exactly what I needed."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
The two just smiled to themselves.  
  
They soon reached Rory's house.  
  
"Okay, well, thanks for everything." Rory said, standing on her front porch.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Okay, Um, bye." Rory smiled and waved awkwardly.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory reached for the door knob.  
  
"Wait Rory."  
  
Rory turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Uh, I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Nothing, I don't think."  
  
"You wanna do something?"  
  
"Sure." Rory smiled widely.  
  
"Great. I'll see you at Luke's."  
  
"See you then." Rory smiled, then walked into the house and closed the door.  
  
Jess smiled at the door and walked away.  
  
Rory walked into the kitchen to see her mom at the table.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, mom."  
  
"There's some Chinese in the fridge."  
  
"No thanks I already ate."  
  
"Oh..." Lorelai sighed. "So, how was today?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"You wanna narrow that down?" Lorelai said.  
  
"I hung out with Jess."  
  
"Are you two together?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you think you ever will be?" Lorelai asked intrigued.  
  
"Maybe. Why are you asking all of this?"  
  
"Well, Dean came over."  
  
"Why?" Rory asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh, he just came to confess his love for me. We stripped and did it right on the living room floor." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Ha, Ha, very funny."  
  
"Well, Rory, it's pretty obvious. He came to talk to you. He was pretty upset to see that you ran straight to Jess."  
  
"Well, Jess is my friend. People usually talk to their friends when their upset."  
  
"Yeah, right." Lorelai gave in.  
  
"Well, it's getting late. I'm going to go to sleep."  
  
"It's 9:30." Lorelai stated.  
  
"Yeah, well good night." Rory said and closed her door.  
  
"Good night." Lorelai said, knowing she didn't hear her. She put her head in her hands. 


	5. Jess's funny hair

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
**Thanks for all the reviews. Most of you like my story. Except for Smile1. You're always so judgmental, that it's not original. That's why it's called fiction. But thanks for the other great reviews. (  
  
Rory woke up the next morning to Lorelai staring her in the face.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Wake up!!! I need coffee. I have been standing here for 10 minutes and I'm growing weaker by the second!" Lorelai said weakly.  
  
"Okay, okay, can you just stop breathing on me?" Rory yelled in a whiny voice.  
  
"Sorry, now let's go! Up!"  
  
"But mommmmm..." Rory whined more.  
  
"You get to see Jess." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Ugh, fine, let's go. I just want you to know that you're cruel and I will get you back!" Rory screamed at Lorelai who was already in the living room, waiting.  
  
Rory changed into a pair of Jeans and a red quarter sleeve shirt. She slid on her converse and quickly brushed her hair.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." Rory said walking out of her room and into the living room.  
  
Lorelai jumped up. "Yeah!!! Coffee!!!"  
  
"Are you sure this isn't a joy for coffee, but a joy to see Luke?" Rory teased.  
  
"You're a very funny child. Never loose that quality. Now let's go! I feel myself growing weaker." Lorelai whined as they walked out of the door.  
  
They were now half way to Luke's when Lorelai broke the silence.  
  
"Are you with Jess?"  
  
"What? No. We went over this last night, we are just friends right now."  
  
"I know but at night people can be all groggily and that ruins your decision making skills."  
  
"And what decision was that?"  
  
"Whether or not to tell your desperate mommy." Lorelai made a sad face.  
  
"Well, we're not. For now." Rory smiled to herself as they continued walking.  
  
"Lukey!!!! I need coffee! Almost as much as I need air." Lorelai screamed as the two girls entered the diner.  
  
"Don't call me that and stop screaming! This is a diner for Christ's sake!" Luke yelled back.  
  
"You're yelling now!" Lorelai yelled back once again.  
  
"SO are you!"  
  
"You're yelling now!"  
  
"We've been here once before, so lets stop this!"  
  
"Agreed." Lorelai said lowly. "As long as you give me my coffee!" She screamed again.  
  
"Here!" He handed her a cup of coffee as she and Rory sat down at the counter.  
  
"So, no crowd today?" Rory asked.  
  
"No, we haven't been too busy lately, I don't know why." Luke explained.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Rory, can you do me a favor? Go and wake up Jess. He likes you, maybe he will actually listen for a change" Luke smiled.  
  
"Sure." Rory replied and walked up the stairs.  
  
She wasn't sure if he was indisposed so she knocked lightly on the door. "Jess?"  
  
She didn't hear anything, so she slowly opened the door to see no one there.  
  
"Jess?" She looked over to her left to see Jess lying in his bed.  
  
Rory quietly tip toed over to Jess and laid next to him. She closed her eyes, feeling safe lying next to Jess. She opened her eyes again to see his eyes still closed.  
  
"Jess." Rory breathed out his name.  
  
Jess stirred and opened his eyes to see Rory lying next to him.  
  
He stretched a bit. "Am I dreaming?"  
  
"I hope not." Rory smiled.  
  
"Good." He smiled back.  
  
"Luke needs you downstairs."  
  
"Does he really?" Jess asked yawning.  
  
"Well the place is pretty dead. But a certain girl could use your company." Rory joked.  
  
"Well, I'd be happy to assist." Jess laughed.  
  
"Okay! Then get up I'm starving!" Rory yelled as she got up.  
  
"Jeez, do you have to yell like that?" Jess whined.  
  
"Yup, now come on!" She grabbed his blankets off him.  
  
"Dammit." Jess whined.  
  
Jess got out of his bed and walked over to his dresser. Rory noticed he was only wearing his boxers. He pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants. He turned around to see Rory blushing. He smiled at her.  
  
"Uncomfortable?"  
  
"Uh, no, um , no not at all." Rory said nervously.  
  
He took a couple of steps closer to her.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No.."  
  
He stood closer where their noses we're almost touching.  
  
"Now?'  
  
Rory looked up at him and slowly put her lips onto his. Neither of them thought it would happen like that. She was kissing Jess! Rory was kissing Jess! Jess was kissing Rory!  
  
Rory put her arms around his bare neck and Jess put his arms around her waist. Jess deepened the kiss and brushed his tongue against her lip, asking for entrance to her mouth. She let him in, and they stood there making out.  
  
Jess pulled apart, needing air.  
  
"Wow." He said out of breath.  
  
"Yeah, wow."  
  
"You're not gonna run are you?" Jess asked smiling.  
  
"I don't think so." Rory smiled and kissed him again, still passionate, but not as long.  
  
"Let's go downstairs." Rory whispered into Jess's ear then kissed it. She looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back.  
  
They let go of each other and Rory walked over to the door. Jess quickly threw on a shirt and jeans, and then walked over to Rory.  
  
They walked down the stairs. Lorelai and Luke realized they were smiling.  
  
"Well, look who's happy? What Rory, did Jess's funny hair finally make you crack." Lorelai said, the only one laughing hysterically.  
  
"Sorry Jess." Lorelai smile nervously.  
  
Jess just squinted his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Okay, I gotta work, people are coming in." Jess said to Rory.  
  
"Okay, we can hang out later."  
  
"Great, I'll call your cell when I get off."  
  
"Ok." Jess leaned over the counter and kissed Rory right in front of Lorelai.  
  
Jess walked to the back and Rory got up.  
  
Lorelai's mouth was open, pointing at Rory and Jess, going back and forth.  
  
"I gotta go someplace." Rory kissed her mom on the forehead.  
  
Lorelai continued pointing with her mouth open in amazement.  
  
"See ya later." Rory walked out, leaving Lorelai and her crazy actions.  
  
Once they all left Lorelai realized she was alone. "Hey! Wait a minute! I'm all alone!" Lorelai screeched.  
  
"I'm here!" Kirk raised his hand from his seat in the corner.  
  
Lorelai look at him, turned around and sighed, then took a sip of her coffee. 


	6. Kissing in the diner

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
*Thanks for the reviews. I have good feelings about this story. This one's short, I promise the next will be longer!! Enjoy!!*  
  
"Rory!" Rory heard someone calling her name.  
  
Rory turned around from her seat in the diner to look at the figure at the door.  
  
"Dean? How are you I haven't seen you in awhile?" Rory pretend smiled.  
  
"I'm great." Dean said taking the seat next to her. Right when he sat, Jess walked out from the back room to see Rory talking to him.  
  
"That's good." Rory said in a comforting way.  
  
"Yeah, I miss you." He smiled.  
  
"Well, thanks."  
  
"Thanks?" Dean half laughed. "I haven't dated since, you're all I can think about."  
  
"Well, I-"Rory started then noticed Jess standing at the counter. Rory sent him a 'help me' sort of face.  
  
Jess walked over to the table.  
  
"Hey Rory!" Jess said and leaned down and kissed Rory, right in front of Dean.  
  
Dean's mouth was wide open in shock. He opened his mouth wider when he saw Rory wrap her arms around and saw that there was some tongue in that kiss.  
  
Kirk looked over to see Dean and Rory and Jess kissing.  
  
"Blows your mind, right?" Kirk said to Dean, referring to the kiss.  
  
"I-uh.."  
  
They pulled apart to see Dean's reaction.  
  
"Oh hey Dean." Jess said, pretending he just saw him.  
  
"Uh, um, you, you guys are together? Are you serious?" Dean asked in a freaked out way.  
  
"Um, yeah, I didn't mention that?" Rory said in a happy voice.  
  
"I have to go!" Dean almost yelled.  
  
"Sure, um, I'll talk to you later."  
  
Before Dean could open the door, a blond girl opened it. Dean grabbed her by the wrist and kissed her with a full force. He slid his tongue through her lips and kissed her with a great passion.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Rory and Jess said together.  
  
"He doesn't even know her!" Jess said, laughing hard, Rory joining him.  
  
Dean let go to see it was a girl from school. Her name was Lindsay.  
  
"Um, wow a bigger greeting than I expected." Lindsay laughed.  
  
Dean laughed too. "Yeah well. I like you."  
  
"Um, I don't really know you, but let's go get some coffee." Lindsay suggested.  
  
The two walked out.  
  
"I like you?!" Jess imitated Dean. "That sounds so lame." Rory and Jess continued laughing.  
  
"Dammit!! Everyone else always gets the girl, except me!!!" Kirk yelled.  
  
He walked up to the door to see a woman walk in, and before even catching a glance he grabs the woman and kisses her with a full force, just like Dean.  
  
Rory and Jess continued laughing.  
  
"Why is everyone kissing?" Rory asked Jess.  
  
"I dunno, but it's funny." Jess and Rory laughed.]  
  
Kirk let go to see it was Gypsy who he was kissing. "Oh my god!"  
  
"Jeez, Kirk! You are a horrible kisser!" Gypsy yelled wiping her lips with her sleeve.  
  
"Dammit!" Kirk yelled and walked out the door.  
  
"Hey! He didn't pay!" Luke yelled from the counter.  
  
"Let it go, Luke. That was probably his first kiss." Jess said in a serious way, while Rory laughed. 


	7. A Chick flick?

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
Lorelai walked into Luke's that next Saturday night.  
  
"Ah, this place is dead empty my friend." Lorelai said to Luke who was behind the counter. She took a seat at the counter.  
  
"No kidding?" Luke said sarcastically.  
  
"No I mean dead empty. Giant meteor hitting the earth empty. It's empty!!" Lorelai tortured Luke.  
  
"I get it. Now please just order so we can get on with out lives." Luke said a little annoyed, but he could never be annoyed at Lorelai.  
  
"Cheeseburger with fries."  
  
"Thank you. Caesar!" He gave Caesar the order.  
  
"So, what are you up to tonight?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Luke spread his arms out. "Incase you didn't notice, I have a diner here. So this is my life, there are no nights no mornings, just days." Luke said.  
  
"Nice life. Want me to have that on your grave?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes." Luke smiled. Lorelai smiled back.  
  
"So what are Rory and Jess up to tonight?" Luke asked, pouring Lorelai coffee.  
  
"I think that they were supposed to go and rent a movie, get some food then- "Lorelai was cut off by the door opening as Rory and Jess entered holding hands.  
  
"Hey mom, hey Luke."  
  
"Hey." They both said.  
  
"Hi Jess." Lorelai tested.  
  
"Hi." Jess said back and flashed her a half smile.  
  
"I saw it! I saw it! Luke, Rory! Jess smiled at me! I can die now! I witnessed a miracle!" Lorelai said happily.  
  
"It was a half smile!" Jess protested. "What do you want me to do, just say hi then walk away? I'm dating your daughter I have to be nice. It's in the agreement."  
  
"Aw, Rory, I'm in your love contract." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Um, yeah, sure." Rory laughed.  
  
"What are you guys doing here? Coming for some diner talk?" Luke asked.  
  
"No, we are gonna go and rent a movie but we want to order food, then come back for it." Jess explained.  
  
"But diner talk is fun!" Lorelai said. "So what movie are you getting?"  
  
"I'm not sure, this should be interesting." Rory smiled at Jess and Jess smiled back, sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, we'll have 2 cheeseburgers, fries, and pie." Jess ordered for them.  
  
"Okay, be back in 10 minutes or I'm giving it to Lorelai and you know she'll eat it." Luke warned.  
  
"Yeah, 15 minutes, got it, Luke." Jess said as they walked out the door.  
  
"Oh did you say my name?" Lorelai asked, clearly coming out of the daze she was in. "Where's Rory and Jess?"  
  
Luke just rolled his eyes at her.  
  
Video Store  
  
"So what movie?" Rory asked.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Thanks for the suggestion. Um, how about Malibu's Most wanted?"  
  
"Never liked Jamie Kennedy."  
  
"Right, um-"Rory began to say but was cut off.  
  
"Rory!" Dean yelled walking towards her.  
  
"Oh no, not again." Rory quickly whispered to Jess.  
  
"Hey!" Dean said.  
  
"Hi. How's everything?" Rory asked.  
  
"Great. I'm with Lindsay."  
  
"Oh your diner girlfriend?" Jess asked sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, I thought you had a girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah, I worked my way up, but you just go and kiss her, why didn't you just bring her to a hotel and-"  
  
Rory cut Jess off. "Enough guys, just stop. Dean, if you want to talk to us you will be remotely calm, or I don't think we can talk." Rory said.  
  
"Sorry. I got to go." Dean walked away.  
  
"How to loose a guy in 10 days!" Rory screeched and picked it up.  
  
:"A chick flick? No way." Jess said.  
  
Rory stood on her tippy toes and kissed Jess with passion that almost knocked him over. She let go and looked at him with puupy eyes.  
  
"Fine!" Jess gave in.  
  
"Thank you!!!" Rory kissed him again.  
  
"Could you please stop that?" Kirk asked from the video store counter.  
  
"Sorry, Kirk." Jess apologized.  
  
They paid for the movie, and then walked to the diner.  
  
"We're back in less than 15 minutes." Jess said as he grabbed a bag off the counter.  
  
"And you will be gone in 15 seconds." Lorelai said.  
  
"Right, we'll see you guys later." Jess said as they began walking out the door.  
  
"Have fun." Lorelai said. 'Not too much fun.' She thought. 


	8. Strand or Straw

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
"So? Did you like it?" Rory and Jess just finished watching How to loose a guy in ten days. Rory was leaning on Jess's shoulder and he had his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Well, let me tell you, you do any of those things to me, I will be out in 9 days!" Jess laughed.  
  
Rory laughed. "Yeah, but they end up together. So ha!" Rory said.  
  
"True, True." Jess said yawning.  
  
"I'm tired too." Rory said. They smiled and leaned in to kiss each other, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Uh, sorry, hold on." Rory smiled, gave him a peck on the lips then got up to answer the door.  
  
She opened the door. "Lane?" Lane stood there, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Roryyyy!" Lane cried and ran into Rory's arms. Rory held on to her for a couple of seconds, then she looked down on her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Rory led her into the living room and to the couch. Jess moved over and put on a face of concern. He'd never seen a girl cry like that. "Is she okay?"  
  
"I dunno, she won't say anything." Rory looked at Jess with a sad face.  
  
"Lane?" Rory repeated.  
  
"He broke up with me! Dave broke up with me! It's over." Lane cried harder.  
  
"Jeez." Jess said.  
  
"Jess! Helpful comments only wanted!" Lane screamed.  
  
"Sorry. But." Jess began.  
  
"What?" Lane stopped crying a little.  
  
"Wasn't he like you're first real boyfriend?" Jess cringed, afraid of what her reaction would be. "I mean.doesn't Mama Kim always take them away."  
  
"Your right!" Lane perked up. "That is the last strand." Lane said standing up.  
  
"Um, it's straw, Lane." Jess corrected her.  
  
"Shut up! Why is your boyfriend trying to ruin my motivation." Lane asked Rory.  
  
"You gotta love him." Rory laughed and hugged Jess.  
  
"O jeez!" Jess complained.  
  
"Okay, thanks guys. I'm going home to tell Mama Kim to get off my back!" Lane yelled.  
  
"Um, have fun?" Rory questioned.  
  
"Right. Bye!" Lane ran out the door and slammed it behind her.  
  
"That was weird." Jess said to Rory.  
  
"Right. Hey, but it could be strand or straw." Rory pointed out.  
  
Jess just smiled and shook his head slowly.  
  
The next day  
  
"Jess!" Rory yelled as she walked into the diner.  
  
"Huh?" He yelled from the back.  
  
She sat on a stool. "Come on! Quick! I need you!" Rory yelled.  
  
He ran out from the back. Rory smiled at him, leaned over the counter and kissed him. It was a long kiss like they always shared.  
  
They pulled apart.  
  
"Was that the big emergency?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yup!" Rory smiled sweetly. "Thanks for the help."  
  
"Great. Any time." He laughed sarcastically.  
  
"So, how log are you working today?" Rory asked, sipping the coffee that Jess poured for her.  
  
"Sunday..12 to 4." Jess said,  
  
"Ok, I'll be back at 4." Rory smiled and walked to the door.  
  
"Wait, how do you know I'm not doing anything?"  
  
Rory laughed. "See ya at 4."  
  
"Great."  
  
Rory walked out the door. She was looking at the gazebo when she crashed into someone. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry."  
  
"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. If only I wasn't so clumsy." The woman said.  
  
"Oh. Are you from around here?" Rory asked.  
  
"No, I'm from New York."  
  
"Oh, my boyfriend is from New York." Rory said.  
  
"That's a nice little coincidence." The lady smiled. "I was wondering if you know where Luke's Diner is. I grew up here, but I seem to have forgotten." The woman laughed.  
  
"Oh right, its right there." Rory pointed. "I'll bring you."  
  
Rory and the woman walked into the diner. "Hey Jess!" Rory yelled and Jess came out from the back.  
  
"Yeah?" Jess responded.  
  
"I want you to meet this woman, she looking for-"  
  
"LIZ?" Jess said in an annoyed/surprised way.  
  
"Jess. You haven't changed. Where's Luke?" Liz asked.  
  
"Wait a minute, your Luke's sister Liz? Jess's mom?" Rory asked,  
  
"Yeah, how do you know Jess?" Liz asked her back.  
  
"Jess is my boyfriend. I met him through Luke because me and my mom come here everyday and I have known Luke most of my life. When Jess came, well, that's how I met him."  
  
"Well, it's nice to see Jess likes a girl who's not a hooker." Liz laughed.  
  
Jess coughed. "Liz!"  
  
"It's ok Jess." Rory comforted him.  
  
"What's your name?" Liz asked Rory.  
  
"Rory. Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Very nice to meet you Rory. Now that we are all acquainted, where is Luke?" Liz said.  
  
"Luke!" Jess screamed in an annoyed tone.  
  
Luke walked out of the storage room. "Yeah."  
  
"Hi, Lucas." Liz said with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Liz?" Luke blinked. 


	9. My life is stable

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
"Lucas?!" Liz screamed to get Luke out of the trance he was in.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hi Liz. What are you doing here?" Luke asked in a tone very similar to Jess.  
  
"Why do the two of you men seem so unhappy to see me?" Liz laughed and looked at Rory. "How do they talk about me? What have they told you?"  
  
"Um, no, nothing at all. They are less talkative than some." Rory explained slowly and nervously.  
  
"Oh jeez Liz, don't put Rory on the spot." Jess said annoyed.  
  
"It was a simple question Jess."  
  
Jess just stared at his mother, amazed. Why was she here? Did she want him to come back with her? He had no intentions of leaving Rory anytime soon, or ever.  
  
"Liz, just tell us what you're doing here so we can all go on with our lives." Luke said annoyed.  
  
"Well, I was near town and I thought I'd come and visit. Is that so horrible?"  
  
"It depends." Jess said in a low voice.  
  
"Well, fine, might as well just get it out. I was wondering if you wanted to come back to New York with me for a few weeks." Liz proposed.  
  
"What?" Luke said.  
  
"What?" Rory said at the same time.  
  
"What?" Jess said even more furious.  
  
"What?" Kirk said from the corner.  
  
"Kirk?!" Luke yelled.  
  
"What? Everyone else was doing it. I'm a follower." Kirk smiled proudly.  
  
"Ugh, no Liz, no, I'm not leaving Stars Hollow. As crazy as it sounds, Stars Hollow has grown on me. I have a reason to stay." Jess yelled and pointed to Rory. Rory blushed.  
  
"Come on Jess, I miss you." Liz pleaded.  
  
"Bull." Jess shook his head.  
  
"Jess...' Liz began again.  
  
"Liz. Jess said no. He means no." Luke said seriously.  
  
"But why won't you just come, for one week at least?" Liz urged.  
  
"Because. When I wanted to stay, you sent me away. That was your brilliant idea. So now you come back, pleading for me to just run into your arms so we can have one of those 'Full House' moments. I love my girlfriend. I am going to try in school. I am working at the diner. My life is stable. But the minute I come back, I'm going to be all alone with nobody because you will already have walked out the door." Jess yelled.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't be in the diner across from the woman that gave birth to him and sent him away. Jess looked at Rory who was wearing a shocked face. He took her hand.  
  
"Come on Rory." Jess said as he looked into his mothers eyes and walked out the door. 


	10. Rory is that girl

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
Jess and Rory held hands as they walked through the town. They were both silent, thinking about the event that just happened. For the first time since Jess arrived in Stars Hollow, he looked closely at the things around him. 'So this is the real Stars Hollow?' Jess thought to himself. He looked over at Rory who was wearing the same face he was.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jess broke the silence.  
  
Rory shook her head. "Don't be. It's not your fault."  
  
"It's just that, my mother isn't the most reliable person. Sending me here was probably the best thing she has ever done. Then she comes back with all this bullshit that she wants me to come home."  
  
"I know how you feel. I can't relate, but I know how you feel." Rory smiled.  
  
He smiled back. "Ah ha! See I made you smile. I'm good at that." Rory laughed.  
  
"Yeah, good job." They laughed. Jess grabbed Rory and wrapped his arms around her as they walked to Rory's house.  
  
"So do you want to come in?" Rory smiled seductively.  
  
"I can't. I need to go somewhere and think. I just need to be alone for a little bit." Jess explained.  
  
"Okay, I understand. How about you come back around 7 and we can watch another movie." Rory suggested. "You pick."  
  
"Deal." Jess smiled and leaned in kissed Rory. That seemed to always make him feel better.  
  
They pulled apart and Rory walked into her house and Jess started walking down the steps.  
  
"Oh and Jess?" Rory said before closing the door.  
  
Jess stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"I love you too." Rory smiled and closed the door.  
  
Jess stood there and smiled to himself before turning around and walking to the diner.  
  
It seemed like a really long walk. He had so much going through his mind all at once. All he could think about was his girlfriend and his mother and New York. Maybe he could go to New York and take Rory with him. It could be fun, but he wasn't sure if Rory could go. School had started a little while ago and he knew she would want to be there. He decided he would have to think about it more.  
  
Jess finally reached the diner. The bells made their usual sound as he opened the door.  
  
"Jess? You ok?" Luke said as he looked up to see Jess standing there.  
  
"Uh-huh, I'm fine." Jess sighed. "Did Liz leave?" Not that he cared, he was just wondering.  
  
"Uh, no she's gonna be in town for a few more days. I don't know what for, she just said she was staying at the Independence Inn." Luke explained the scenario.  
  
"Huh. I'll be upstairs."  
  
Just as Jess walked upstairs, the door opened.  
  
"Lukey!!" Lorelai screamed.  
  
"Don't call me that." Luke growled.  
  
"Sorry. Coffee?" Luke poured Lorelai a cup.  
  
"So, what was the big event that everyone is talking about?" Lorelai wanted to know. She heard Miss Patty talking to all the people on the streets.  
  
"Liz is here." Luke said in an annoyed voice. He was always annoyed when it came to talking about Liz.  
  
"Liz? Jess's mom, your sister, Liz?" Lorelai tried to clarify.  
  
:"That's the one."  
  
"Okay. So what happened?"  
  
"Rory was there, didn't you taka to her?"  
  
"Oh, what?" Lorelai raised her voice. "She was here? Why didn't she call me so I could run here and see it happen."  
  
"Oh, and how would she do that?" Luke questioned Lorelai. He knew it would be a ridiculous answer, so he was prepared.  
  
"She could sneak her cell phone and call me. No one would notice." Lorelai motioned with her hands.  
  
"Right. Anyway. Liz came, Jess got mad, he yelled, she wanted him to come back to New York for a little while, he said no and stormed out the door with Rory." Luke explained.  
  
"Wow, I'm shocked, I figured Jess would jump on the opportunity to go back to New York." Lorelai said.  
  
"No, he said Stars Hollow has grown on him and that he loves his girlfriend, he has a job and is going to try in school."  
  
"Wait, Wait, Wait. Back up a bit. He said he loves his girlfriend?" Lorelai asked blinking.  
  
"That's right." Luke clarified.  
  
"That girl would be Rory?" She continued.  
  
"I'd assume so." Luke said a little irritated.  
  
"Wow! It's been like a month or so." Lorelai said with her mouth open in shock.  
  
"Yeah." Luke nodded.  
  
"I wonder if she loves him." Lorelai pondered.  
  
"Maybe." Luke said.  
  
Jess walked back down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Jess. Did Rory say she loves you?" Luke asked Jess.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but yeah she did." Jess smiled.  
  
"Ooo. Look at the smile!!" Lorelai pointed at Jess.  
  
"Jeez. I'm going to the book store, than the video store, then Rory's. I'll be back much later." Jess said.  
  
"Okay." Luke agreed.  
  
"Oh so your coming over?" Lorelai questioned Jess before he reached for the door.  
  
"Um, yeah. Do you want me to tell Rory something?" Jess asked.  
  
"Um, yeah." She thought. "Oh, no, no...no."  
  
"Okay." Jess furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Wait, yeah. Tell her I'm staying at Sookie's tonight. Tell her that Jackson went to visit his cousin Roone and she doesn't want to be alone." Lorelai explained. "I'll call her." Lorelai added after seeing how confused Jess looked.  
  
"Great." Jess smiled and walked out the door.  
  
Jess walked out the door and to the book store. He wanted to buy Rory a book. But didn't know what to get. He walked into Stars Hollow's book store.  
  
He looked at the shelves until he came across a book called "Dead Souls." He remembered her talking about the book and how she could never find it. He took the book up to the register.  
  
"Will that be all?" Kirk asked.  
  
"Kirk? What are you doing here?" Jess asked amazed.  
  
"I work here." Kirk said as if it weren't so obvious.  
  
"Yeah, but you work everywhere. You work here, Dooses on occasions. You work at the beauty store, mail carrier, exterminator, and probably more that I don't even know over."  
  
"Wow, I've worked a lot." Kirk laughed.  
  
Jess looked at the cash register that had his total. He threw the money on the counter, looked and Kirk and shook his head. He then walked out.  
  
"Thank you, have a nice day!" Kirk yelled at Jess as he walked out to see if he could hear.  
  
Jess then walked to the video store to pick up a movie.  
  
He looked around and saw Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.  
  
"Perfect." He said as he grabbed the movie. Then he figured Rory would say that it is impossible to watch Willy Wonka without lots of candy. So he grabbed some Skittles and M&M's and some Red Vines and a popcorn box they had displayed on shelves.  
  
He went to the cashier and dumped the stuff on the counter. There was a woman cashier.  
  
"Finally, a place where Kirk isn't." Jess smiled at the lady.  
  
The door opened and Kirk walked in.  
  
"Ready for my shift." Kirk said to the woman.  
  
"What the hell? Kirk?" Jess yelled.  
  
"I finished my other shift at the book store and came here for this shift." Kirk explained in his already serious voice.  
  
"Oh, jeez. What's my total?" Jess asked sighing.  
  
"21.50" The lady said.  
  
He put the money on the counter. He turned to Kirk. "Have a nice day." Jess said and walked out the store to Rory's house. 


	11. Not going to New York

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
**Thanks for the reviews! I like the way this story is turning out! I have a good idea that is in this chapter so enjoy and review!!!**  
  
Rory was laying on the couch flipping through the channels.  
  
"God, why pay for cable when there is nothing ever on!" Rory complained to herself.  
  
The phone rang and Rory got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Rory answered.  
  
"Hey, Rory." Lorelai said.  
  
"Oh, hey mom. Where have you been all day."  
  
"Oh, you know, just around." Lorelai stammered. "Listen, hun, I'm going to stay at Sookie's tonight. Jackson went to visit his cousin Roone and well, it's her first night being alone since she married Jackson and she doesn't want to be lonely."  
  
"Um, ok, great. Have fun."  
  
"I will, what are you doing tonight?" As if she didn't already know.  
  
"Jess is coming over." Rory said simply.  
  
"Oh, ok. Have fun with Jess. Just not too much." Lorelai laughed nervously and Rory could sense it.  
  
"I know mom. Love you."  
  
"Love you too, bye." Lorelai hung up.  
  
"I hate it when she does that." Rory said when she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late." Jess said as he walked in the house.  
  
"That's ok." Rory said as she leaned in and pecked Jess on the lips.  
  
"So what did you get?" Rory asked looking over his shoulder as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Willy Wonka. I couldn't find anything else quick enough." Jess said as he sat on the couch, Rory sat down next to him.  
  
"Oh, that's fine. I just need some-"  
  
"Candy?" Jess laughed as he pulled out the candy he bought. "I knew you would have wanted candy." Jess smiled.  
  
Rory smiled back. "Aw, you're such a good provider."  
  
"Yeah, don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't." Rory laughed. She had been thinking all day about what happened at the diner. But she wasn't sure if she should confront him about it. She didn't want his reaction to ruin the night. But she desperately wanted to know how he felt.  
  
"So. This afternoon?" Rory asked slowly.  
  
"I'm fine. Relax." Jess said in a low voice.  
  
"Good." Rory breathed out.  
  
"I was thinking of something though. I wanted to know how you felt." Jess took the risk of asking her about New York.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about New York and I was wondering if maybe you would want to go with me for about a week." Jess let out.  
  
"Um, wow. I uh-"Rory stammered. She didn't know what to say, but she knew she wanted to be with Jess.  
  
"No, No pressure. You don't have to. If you don't want to go, then I'm not going to go. I was just thinking out loud." Jess cut her off.  
  
"It's just that school has just started like a month ago and I don't want to get behind already. And my mom, who knows if she will even let me go. SO I guess what I'm trying to say is I'll have to think about it." Rory said looking into Jess's eyes.  
  
"Okay, sounds good because I'm still thinking about it."  
  
"Okay good." They sat there silently. "You wanna watch the movie?" Rory suggested to break the silence.  
  
"Sure." Jess nodded.  
  
So Rory got up and popped the tape in the player. She pressed play then went over into the kitchen and quickly got some bowls. She put the candy and the popcorn in the bowls, and then she sat down next to Jess. The two cuddled on the couch watching the movie and eating candy, the thing they loved to do best.  
  
About half way into the movie, the doorbell rang.  
  
Rory looked at Jess. "I wonder who that is." Rory pressed pause and she went to the door with Jess behind her.  
  
She slowly opened the door to see who it was. "Liz?" Rory said slowly.  
  
Liz stood there in the drunkest state someone could be.  
  
"Hi, there Joryyy." She slurred.  
  
"Liz?" Jess said in an angered voice.  
  
"Hello Jessy. How are you doing today?" Liz pushed pass the two and stumbled into the house.  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you know where Rory lives and how did you know I was here?" Jess asked furiously. He was angered more at the thought that she was here drunk.  
  
"Oh, that nice fellow, I think his name was Kirk told me." Liz snorted.  
  
"God Damn Kirk." Jess cursed.  
  
"Um, are you ok?" Rory asked Liz.  
  
"I'll be fine." Liz laughed and fell to the ground.  
  
Rory tried to help her up but Jess stopped her.  
  
"No, don't" Jess pulled Rory back up.  
  
"Jess, we can't just leave her there!' Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Why are you here?" Jess asked Liz and ignoring Rory's comment.  
  
"I came to t-tell you I want you home!" Liz cried.  
  
"So I can come home to this?" Jess yelled  
  
Liz sat there, staring at one place on the ground. She was thinking of how her life was. A couple of seconds went by of Jess and Rory staring at Liz staring at the ground.  
  
"No..." Liz sat still staring at the ground. She slowly got up and walked out the door.  
  
After the door slammed Rory stared at Jess. "Well, shouldn't we follow her or something?"  
  
"No..." Jess said slowly. He sighed. "I'm not going to New York." Jess stammered.  
  
"Okay." Rory swallowed, then looked at Jess and smiled and Jess smiled back.  
  
Jess let out his hand for Rory to take. "Come on, let's go finish the movie."  
  
Rory leaned in and kissed Jess, let go, then smiled. Jess smiled back as the two walked into the living room. They cuddled on the couch and fell asleep. 


	12. It's kinda hard not to love me

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
**A/N: sorry I haven't written in awhile. Midterms! ( Hope this is good enough for you guys!!**  
  
Rory woke up the next morning in her bed. She vaguely remembered last night. All she remembered was falling asleep on the couch with Jess. She sat up in her bed and looked over to the chair in the corner of her room. Jess sat there sleeping, snoring lightly.  
  
Rory laughed a bit, just low enough to not wake him up. She got out of bed and slowly sat on his lap.  
  
She lightly kissed his lips until he stirred and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Morning." Rory smiled.  
  
"Good Morning." Jess said with a yawn.  
  
"How did you sleep? I wish I could have slept on the chair. You looked so comfortable." Rory laughed.  
  
Jess laughed back. "Yeah, well, it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Kinda comfy."  
  
"How did you end up here?"  
  
"It was, like, 2:00 and I woke up and I saw you sleeping. So I decided to carry you into bed and then I could sleep on the couch. But I sat on the chair with a book then fell asleep." Jess explained, yawning again.  
  
"Sounds about right." Rory smiled. "I'm hungry. What time is it?"  
  
Jess looked at his watch. "It's 9:30. Huh, Luke must be pissed."  
  
"Ok, I'll get dressed and then we will go to the diner for my coffee!!" Rory got up from Jess's lap and walked over to her dresser. "What should I wear?"  
  
"How about nothing." Jess smirked.  
  
"Ha Ha, you wish." Rory laughed.  
  
"That's all I can do these days." Jess got up and walked to the door way. "I'll be the perfect gentlemen than I'm not, and I will go in the living room for you to change."  
  
"Thank you, grandpa." Rory said in a funny voice.  
  
"Grandpa?" Jess raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Figure it out." Rory laughed.  
  
"Um..no, I still don't get it." Jess thought.  
  
Rory walked up to him. "Neither do I." She smiled and pecked him on the lips, pushed him a bit and closed the door.  
  
"Thanks!" Jess yelled through the door.  
  
"Anytime!" Rory chimed back.  
  
Jess walked to the living room couch and sat down. He looked around the place and was mystified. It was such a homey place for people who we're hardly ever there.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Rory came out of her room and walked over to the couch.  
  
"I wonder where my mom is now. She is probably at Luke's." Rory said, putting her jacket on.  
  
Jess started standing up. "I thought she was at Sookie's."  
  
"Yeah, but how long can she go in the morning without Luke's coffee?" Rory smiled. She grabbed Jess's hand.  
  
"Let's go." She said as they walked out the door, holding hands.  
  
On their walk to the diner, they saw Dean outside of Doose's, stocking vegetables. Dean looked over and saw the couple holding hands, smiling and laughing. Rory and Jess looked over at him. Rory gave him a slight, but guilty smile and Jess gave him a 'ha ha' type of smile. Dean just stared, pissed at Jess and missing Rory.  
  
Rory and Jess continued to the diner and opened the door. The diner was packed with customers and Luke and Caesar we're the only one's working.  
  
"Jess! Where the hell have you been?" Luke yelled, right when Jess walked in.  
  
"I missed you too Uncle Luke, it's great to see you too." Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"Nice try, now get to work." Luke yelled.  
  
Jess sighed and looked at Rory. Rory put a face of sympathy, Jess returned the face and walked behind the counter.  
  
Rory walked over to the counter and sat down, since there were no free tables.  
  
"Hey, Luke, have you seen my mom today?" Rory asked Luke.  
  
"Uh, no...I haven't seen her since last night. She and Sookie came in for some food. Then they left and went to her house." Luke explained.  
  
"Oh, ok." Rory sighed.  
  
A couple of seconds later, the bells rang as the door opened.  
  
"Rory!" Rory heard someone scream her name and turned around.  
  
"Dean? Hi, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing pretty well. How are you?" Dean smiled brightly.  
  
"That's good, that's really good."  
  
"Yeah, I'm on a beak and I thought I'd come and visit you." Dean sucked up.  
  
"Oh, that's nice." Rory smiled nervously.  
  
Jess walked from the kitchen and saw Dean and Rory talking.  
  
"Hey Rory." Jess leaned in for a kiss and since Dean was there, he tried to make it a little obvious that there was some tongue in that kiss. "Hey Dean." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Hi." Dean said back in a low voice. He then turned his attention on Rory. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me tonight."  
  
Jess put on an annoyed face, figuring Rory would say yes, just so she wouldn't hurt his feelings.  
  
"Um, wow, I can't. See, I have plans with Jess." Rory said softly and in a apologetic voice.  
  
Jess then looked surprised. He didn't remember he saying anything about them hanging out that night.  
  
"Oh. Um, ok. Maybe some other time?" Dean stammered.  
  
"Um..Maybe." Rory forced a smile.  
  
Rory looked over at Jess and smiled, he returned the smile. Dean saw it and made a face a Jess.  
  
"Well, my break is just about up. You know Taylor, so I guess I better get going." Dean said.  
  
"Oh, right. Bye, Dean." Rory said with a fake smile.  
  
"Bye, Rory." He said softly. "Bye, Jess." He said in a mean tone.  
  
"Nice seeing you again." Jess said sarcastically.  
  
Dean gave him a face and walked out the door. Jess walked around the counter and put his arms around Rory.  
  
"I love you." He smiled.  
  
Rory laughed. "Yeah, well, it's kinda hard not to love me." Rory smiled. "I love you too."  
  
They both smiled and kissed. 


	13. It's a platonic love

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
"Enough of that!" Luke said to Rory and Jess, who were still kissing on the counter.  
  
"Sorry Luke." Rory said, embarrassed.  
  
"Its okay, Rory. I'm sure Jess forces you to anyway." Luke smiles and Rory smiles back.  
  
"Why does everyone always blame me?" Jess asks in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Calm down." Rory laughs. "Jess doesn't force me to do anything." Rory laughed to Luke.  
  
"Ok.. Oh and uh, Jess. Your mom left this morning around 5." Luke informed him.  
  
"That's just dandy." Jess said, starting to get. "We are gonna go upstairs."  
  
"Jess, you can't avoid it forever." Luke said, annoyed.  
  
"I was doing a pretty goof job until now." Jess said sarcastically.  
  
By now, Rory was out of her seat and standing behind Jess, who was on his way up the stairs.  
  
"Talk to him." Luke begged Rory.  
  
"If only I could." Rory said, sighed, and then ran up the stairs.  
  
Jess was already lying on the couch. Rory walked over to him and pushed him over a bit so she could fit on the couch next to him.  
  
"So.When will you be ready to talk about this?" Rory asked slowly.  
  
"Um, how about, never." Jess laughed.  
  
Rory laughed too. "Come on Jess. Don't be impossible."  
  
"Why, that sounds just crazy Ms. Gilmore." Jess said sarcastically.  
  
Rory smiled and raised her eyebrows and looked up at him. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing, I was kidding." Jess smirked.  
  
"Right....right." Rory squinted her eyes. "Jess, come on, we can be having more fun, if you could just let it out."  
  
"I know." He said quietly.  
  
"So, then, let's get everything out." Rory smiled and lifted her body up to kiss him. He kissed back but then pulled back.  
  
"Wow, you pulled back from a kiss, you must be ready to talk." Rory smiled.  
  
"Right." Jess sighed. "I honestly don't care what my mother does. She was a shitty mother and she wants me to come home so I can sit in her apartment by myself because I am not going back to my old friends, they are nothing but trouble. Every since my dad left she started drinking and never really stopped. I can't remember the last time I saw her sober. I am actually glad she sent me here. And even if I wasn't with you, I still wouldn't want to leave. I'd rather live in a hole, than with her." Jess said seriously.  
  
"Wow. Um, ok, is that all? I want you to get everything out." Rory stammered, taking everything in.  
  
"Yeah, that's everything. That's why I'm not making such a big deal about this. It's nothing new. I just feel so stupid for even considering going back to New York."  
  
"Yeah. But you're not stupid." Rory smiled.  
  
"Really?" Jess smiled.  
  
"You'd only be stupid if you didn't kiss me right now." Rory said.  
  
"I don't wanna be stupid, do I?" Jess smirked.  
  
"It's not recommended." Rory smiled and kissed him.  
  
*~*~Downstairs*~*~*  
  
"Luke! Coffee! Now!" Lorelai screamed so Luke could hear from the kitchen.  
  
"Wow! I'm glad you learned how to speak in complete sentences." Luke said, pouring her a cup of coffee.  
  
"And I'm glad you have learned to give me my coffee without arguing." Lorelai teased back as she sat at the counter and drank her coffee.  
  
"Where's Rory? I haven't seen her all day." Lorelai said between sips.  
  
"It's only 10:45." Luke argued.  
  
"Why are you still questioning me?" Lorelai said, holding her hands up.  
  
"I'm not, it's just that, if you are going to exaggerate, you could be a bit more exact then all day when you just woke up." Luke argued back.  
  
"But my day is already half way through and I woke up and hour ago, I was just watching some Brady Bunch episodes with Sookie, so techniqually, I have the right to say that."  
  
Luke just stared at her in amazement. He held his hands up. "Fine, I give up, say whatever the hell you please."  
  
"Thank you!" Lorelai smiled sweetly. "So, back to my original question, where is Rory"  
  
Luke walked over to the stairs. "Rory! Your mom's here." Luke walked back behind the counter.  
  
"I could have done that myself." Lorelai snapped sarcastically.  
  
Rory and Jess walk down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, mom, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Rory hugged her mom and sat down next to her. Jess went behind the counter and poured her coffee.  
  
"See that Luke, Jess gets Rory coffee without her even asking." Lorelai said to Luke.  
  
"That's because Jess loves me." Rory smiled at Jess.  
  
"That sounds about correct." Jess smiled back.  
  
"Luke loves me." Lorelai bragged.  
  
"Yeah I do, but.." Luke stammered.  
  
Rory and Jess just stared at Luke in shock.  
  
"..But that's a platonic love." Luke finished.  
  
"Good enough for me!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
Luke just walked in the kitchen.  
  
Rory and Jess started laughing.  
  
"What? What? What am I missing?" Lorelai asked them.  
  
"Nothing." Jess said.  
  
"You're so clueless." Rory laughed.  
  
"What, What? How am I clueless?" Lorelai asked eagerly.  
  
"I'm going out with Jess." Rory continues laughing and Jess followed her to the door.  
  
"Wait, no, don't you leave until you tell me why I am apparently so clueless.  
  
Rory and Jess just laughed and walked out of the diner.  
  
"Rory! Jess! Come back!" Lorelai yelled. She sighed and went back to her coffee.  
  
**Review!! I have ideas! Tell me whatcha think!!** 


	14. Keeping it casual with promises

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls. Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
"Mom! Mom! Guess What!" Rory said, running into her Lorelai's room.Lorelai was still sleeping.  
  
"Rory? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Lorelai sat up in bed and had a sleepy tone in her voice.  
  
"I'm great! Guess what today is!" Rory screamed.  
  
"Rory, I am tired and not in the mood to guess so why don't you just tell mommy so she doesn't rip your head off." Lorelai said in her same sleepy voice.  
  
"Today is my 6 month anniversary!" Rory jumped up and down.  
  
"Ok, right, how is that relationship with Brad Pitt?" Lorelai joked.  
  
"It's great. But for some reason, he seemed to change his name to Jess." Rory laughed and laid down next to her mom.  
  
"I just hope this anniversary goes better than the last one." Rory swallowed hard.  
  
"Oh, right, Dean. Let's just hope Jess even remembers." Lorelai laughed. Rory jut looked at her. "Sorry." Lorelai looked away.  
  
"No, but you and Jess already said you loved one another. And besides, Jess is crazy about you, I mean, look at everything he's done for you." Lorelai pointed out to make up for her last comment.  
  
"Yeah, your right. I love him." Rory smiled to herself.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm happy for you." Lorelai smiled and Rory smiled back.  
  
"Can you find the energy to wake up and walk to the diner with me so I can see Jess?" Rory asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, you mean, so you can go to the diner and kiss the guy who is making you awfully chipper to mommy today." Lorelai yawned as she sat up and Rory did the same.  
  
"And that." Rory got up from the bed and Lorelai sat at the side of her bed, looking through the pile of clothes on the floor.  
  
"What should I wear on this lovely day?"  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory to see she was wearing a pair of jeans and a navy blue long sleeve shirt. She had he hair down and little makeup.  
  
"Keeping it casual?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yep. Now come on, if you don't come down in 5 minutes, I'm leaving without you." Rory sad and walked out the room.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to put a hold on happiness!" Lorelai screamed down the hallway. She looked at the pile on the floor. "I have no clothes." She pouted.  
  
After about 10 minutes later, Lorelai was ready to go. They walked quietly to the diner.  
  
"Rory, I think we need to talk." Lorelai stated to break the silence.  
  
"Um, sure. But, uh, what about?" Rory asked suspiciously.  
  
Lorelai points to the bench and they sit.  
  
"Can't we talk in the diner?" Rory suggested.  
  
"No, Hon, we can't." Lorelai breathed out and smiled at Rory.  
  
"What's going on?" Rory started to worry and Lorelai sensed that.  
  
"No, No, Rory, don't act all worried. You shouldn't worry. I should. She said quietly.  
  
"Why should you be worrying?"  
  
"Well, tonight is your anniversary." Lorelai explained.  
  
"Um, today is my anniversary." Rory corrected.  
  
"You say tomato, I say to-mato." Lorelai said back with a slight smile.  
  
"Anyway, you and Jess might decide to get a bit more physical. And I."  
  
"Are you talking about us having sex?" Rory smiled.  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, we've never discussed it." Rory admitted.  
  
"So do you think you will?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Would you be mad if I did?"  
  
"No, no, it's a part of life and I don't expect you to be a virgin forever. And I know that you have good judge making skills. I know if you didn't love Jess, you wouldn't sleep with him. But you think there is a possibility you will tonight?"  
  
"Um, well, there is a possibility, but it's not definite. So don't get your hopes up." Rory confirmed and Lorelai let out a breathe.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"I think I might, I'm not sure, but before I ever do it, I promise you I will think about it for at least 5 minutes before I do." Rory promised and smiled. Lorelai smiled back.  
  
"Okay, good."  
  
"Ok. Is that all?"  
  
"That's all." They smiled at each other. "Let's get going."  
  
They both get up and walk the rest of the distance to Luke's with their arms linked. 


	15. Buster!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls. Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
*Thanks for all the great reviews! I noticed that my last chapter had many mistakes and I apologize, I wrote it very quickly. I have a cool idea in this next chapter, I hope you like it! Continue with any reviews or ideas!*  
  
Lorelai and Rory walk in the diner and take their seats at a table near the stairs. The place was empty since it was about 10:30 and that was considered late for breakfast in Stars Hollow.  
  
"Hey, what can I get you ladies?" Luke asked, walking over to their table.  
  
"I'll have chocolate chip pancakes and some bacon with coffee. And Rory will have the same with a side of your nephew Jess." Lorelai smiled.  
  
Rory blushed. "Mom!"  
  
He's upstairs if you wanna go up and see him." Luke offered with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, I think I will." Rory smiled and stuck her tongue out at Lorelai.  
  
"Nice!" Lorelai said.  
  
"What?" Luke asked confused.  
  
"I taught her everything I know. So how about that coffee." Lorelai smiled.  
  
Luke just walked away, amazed.  
  
~*~*Upstairs*~*~  
  
Rory knocks on the door. She hears the TV on and slowly opens the door.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
She walks more into the apartment and closes the door.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where are you?" Rory calls standing in the kitchen.  
  
"Walk towards Luke's bed." Jess said.  
  
Rory does as she is told. "Hey, I didn't even know there was a bathroom back here."  
  
"Yeah." Jess said and walked of the bathroom.  
  
Jess wraps his arms around Rory and kisses her passionately.  
  
"Happy Anniversary." Rory said as she pulled back and smiled.  
  
Jess laughed. "Huh. Yeah."  
  
"Come on, say it. Please, for me?" Rory smiled.  
  
"I'm not sappy, nor romantic." Jess smiled.  
  
"Yes you are. Come on, say it." Rory pleaded.  
  
"Maybe later, if you're lucky." Jess teased.  
  
"Fine. So, what are we doing today?" Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I don't know, whatever. I just need to run out for a second and pick up your gift." Jess smiled.  
  
"Oh? What is it?" Rory asked, impatiently.  
  
"You know I'm not going to tell you, so why bother asking?" Jess smiled in a seductive way.  
  
"I wanted to see if I could get lucky." Rory smiled and kissed him passionately.  
  
Moments later, they walked down the stairs to Lorelai who was irritating Luke.  
  
"Why did you leave her down here with me so long?" Luke scolded Rory.  
  
"She needed her daily supply of Jess." Lorelai smiled and Rory blushed, while Jess just laughed.  
  
Rory playfully hit Jess.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to pick up your present, come back to the apartment at 5:00." Jess said to Rory.  
  
"Okay. Bye." Rory kissed him  
  
"Bye, love you." Jess said to see if she could possibly blush more, and it turned out she could. Jess walked out the door and drove away in his car.  
  
"Aw, Jess made Rory blush with his horrible romance." Lorelai teased.  
  
"Shut up, I have to go and get him a better gift since it seems his gift must be pretty good if he has to go and pick it up." Rory sighed.  
  
"Okay, bye hun." Lorelai said as Rory walked out of the door.  
  
It took hours for Rory to find something that could actually suit Jess. He was hard to shop for. So in the end of her 3 hour shopping session, she ended up with a couple of cd's and the almost famous DVD. She threw in a couple of books to make it not seem too cheap. Over all she spent about 100 dollars and felt that was pretty good.  
  
At 4:58 Rory walked into the diner.  
  
"Hey Rory, Jess told me to send you upstairs." Luke said.  
  
"Ok, thanks Luke." Rory walked up the stairs.  
  
She slowly opened the door. "Jess?"  
  
Jess quickly ran out from the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Ror." Jess walked up to her and kissed her more passionately before.  
  
"Hey." I have your gift. Or gifts." Rory laughed.  
  
She handed him a huge bag full of things.  
  
"You open yours first." Rory offered.  
  
"Okay." They sat on the couch as Jess thanked Rory for each Cd and book he got. He picked up the Almost Famous DVD.  
  
"Whoa. Thanks! I love this movie!" Jess said as he kissed Rory.  
  
"I know, and you're welcome." Rory smiled.  
  
"This is a lot of stuff." Jess breathed out.  
  
He got up to go and get her gift.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Rory called at him. He walked into the bathroom.  
  
"I'm getting you're gift." Jess yelled back.  
  
"Did you get me a hair dryer?" Rory joked.  
  
"That would have been easier." Jess said.  
  
He walked out holding something in his arms.  
  
"You, you got me a puppy?" Rory said slowly.  
  
"Yep." Jess smiled as he walked over to Rory and handed her the puppy.  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! You got me a puppy?" Rory screamed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rory held the puppy and continually pet it. The puppy reached up and licked her. It was a baby golden retriever.  
  
"What's their name?" Rory screeched.  
  
"His name is Buster." Jess said, sitting down next to her. "I figured you'd love it. I figured you're mom would to, so I figured maybe she'd like me more if I got you a puppy." Jess laughed.  
  
"I love you so much right now!" Rory screamed as she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"Where did you get him?" Rory smiled.  
  
"This guy came in the diner before and he told me his dog was having puppies and If I would possibly like to buy one." Jess said "He gave me a good deal."  
  
"Hi Buster, hi, hi!" Rory talked baby talk to him. "This is so much. I mean, I got you a couple of books and Cd's and you got me a puppy." Rory said in a sad voice.  
  
"It's perfect, I love all of it." Jess said getting up and grabbing a bag from the kitchen. "Here, this has a leash, collar a couple of toys, and some food with a dish." Jess handed her the bag.  
  
"Oh my god, this is way too much Jess." Rory insisted.  
  
"No its not." Jess kissed Rory. Rory returned the heated kiss.  
  
"I have to show my mom. I love you I love you I love you!!" Rory screamed as she got up and kissed him. She ran downstairs and Jess stood there and smiled. He then followed.  
  
"Mom!" Rory screamed, running to her mom, who was sitting at a table near the window. She held Buster behind her back.  
  
"What's up Rory?" Lorelai asked a bit concerned.  
  
"Look what Jess got me!" Rory took Buster from behind her back and handed him to her mom.  
  
"Oh my god!" Lorelai hugged and kissed Buster. "He got you a puppy?" She then realized Jess's presence. "Jess, you know I always liked you." She smiled at him and surprisingly, he returned the smile.  
  
"Isn't he cute? I love him, and his name is Buster. And he even gave me a bag with a collar and leash and bowl and food and I love him!" Rory screeched.  
  
"Jess? Or Buster here?" Lorelai joked. "I hope you got Jess a good gift."  
  
"He liked it." Rory shrugged and smiled.  
  
"It was great." Jess laughed at the conversation the two were having.  
  
Lorelai continued petting and holding Buster up in the air for him to reach and lick her face. "Oh I love him."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Um, could you take him home and play with him. I wanna spend some time with Jess." Rory smiled and Lorelai smiled back.  
  
"Sure, it'll give us some time to get to know each other." Lorelai said to Buster in a baby voice, similar to Rory's.  
  
"Don't torture him."  
  
"Like I would do such a thing?!" Lorelai said defensively.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back later." Rory said kissing her mom's forehead. Then she walked up the stairs with Jess.  
  
"Come on Buster!" Lorelai put on his collar and leash and they walked home.  
  
**I was thinking this would be a good idea! Comments are encouraged! Tell me what you think and if any suggestions, I will be eternally grateful!** 


	16. Honestly

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls. Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
*Thanks for all the great reviews! Continue with any reviews or ideas!*  
  
Lorelai brought Buster to the store before they went home. She wanted to buy him a puppy bed and some dog bones.  
  
"Hey, Kirk." Lorelai brought the items the cash register while holding Buster's leash in the other hand.  
  
"Hi." He saw Buster barking on the ground at him. "You got a puppy." He said nervously.  
  
"Yes! But he's really Rory's. Jess got him for her. His name is Buster. I'm just looking after him for awhile." Lorelai smiled brightly.  
  
"I don't like puppies." Kirk said sternly while scanning the items.  
  
"Wait, how do you work at a puppy store and you don't even like puppies?!" Lorelai asked outraged.  
  
"Um, I don't know, they were hiring, I was looking." Kirk then smiled.  
  
"Okay." Lorelai breathed out and rolled her eyes. "What's my total?"  
  
"$43.65" Kirk said.  
  
"Here. I recommend that you get a job where you aren't afraid." She threw the money on the counter.  
  
"I'm not afraid!" He objected.  
  
"Right." Lorelai walked out.  
  
"I'm not!" He called back, but she didn't hear him.  
  
"Come on Buster!" Lorelai said, pulling him in another direction towards her house.  
  
"Hi." Lorelai heard a voice and turned around.  
  
"Hi, Dean. How are you?" Lorelai asked, as if she missed him so much.  
  
"I'm good, I see you have a puppy." He observed and looked at the ground at Buster.  
  
"Yeah, but he's really Rory's. Jess got him for her. It's their 6th month anniversary." Lorelai smiled at Buster.  
  
"Trying to top the car, huh?" Dean said.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.  
  
"On our anniversary, I gave her the car, or I was building it at least. He's just trying to make a puppy look better. Of course, he crashed that car." Dean said angrily.  
  
"I don't think that those were his intentions. Dean, you have to understand, you aren't with Rory anymore. And I don't think they base their relationship on trying to hurt you or anything at all to do with you. So being jealous of Jess or even trying to get her back is a complete waste of your time. She loves him and he loves her and they have no intentions of leaving each other. So why don't you spend some time looking for someone else." Lorelai said. "Bye Dean." And with that, she walked away.  
  
Lorelai walked to her house and brought Buster inside. She laid his small puppy bed in Rory's room, since he was Rory's. Buster loved the bed and jumped all over it.  
  
"Aw, Buster! Most dogs hate those beds!" Lorelai gushed, picking him up and hugging him. "Let's get you a bone." She handed him a bone and he ate it in a second. Lorelai laughed.  
  
She placed his squeaky toys that Jess bought on the ground in the living room. Buster was so excited and he jumped all around the house. Lorelai sat down to play with him, but then she heard a banging on the front door.  
  
"Sit tight, Buster." Lorelai got up and opened the door.  
  
"Sookie! Hi. How's it-"Lorelai started.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Sookie screamed and cried.  
  
"Really? Congratulations!" Lorelai screeched and went to hug Sookie, but she pushed away.  
  
"No! I don't want to be pregnant. It's not the pregnant part, it's the timing! I'm still a newlywed." Sookie cried.  
  
"Um, Sook, you've been married 8 months, you are newlyweds, but after a year...well." Lorelai didn't know how to word it.  
  
"I know, but I want to be with Jackson alone for a bit, I wasn't expecting this." Sookie continued to cry.  
  
Lorelai started rubbing her back. "I'm sure Jackson will be very happy."  
  
"Oh, no, he's gonna be ecstatic! He wants 3 children in 3 years!" Sookie said, waving her hands in the air.  
  
"Wow! He wants you to carry these kids?" Lorelai asked, amazed.  
  
"Apparently, but after I have this child, I'm waiting at least a year or two. This is so unexpected!" Sookie cried.  
  
"I know, I know. But right now, the only thing I could think to do is go and tell Jackson."  
  
"Right, right. I'll call you." Sookie got up.  
  
"Don't worry Sookie, everything will be fine." Lorelai hugged her.  
  
"Thanks, sweetie. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay." Sookie walked out the door.  
  
"Things are never dull in Stars Hollow." Lorelai said to Buster who just looked at her and barked. Lorelai sighed to herself.  
  
*~*Luke's Apartment*~*  
  
Jess and Rory we're laying on his bed, kissing quite passionately. After their kisses got pretty heated, Rory pulled away.  
  
"Come on, Jess. I don't want to spend my whole anniversary like this." Rory said to Jess.  
  
"Well, we are gonna go out to dinner later. So what do you want to do now?" Jess asked, sighing.  
  
"I think we should talk about something." Rory proposed.  
  
"Um, sure. Will I be unhappy about this?" Jess raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I don't think so." Rory smiled.  
  
"Okay, go ahead." Jess sighed.  
  
"Ok. You know how we have been dating for 6 months?" Rory asked.  
  
"Why, no I don't. Has it been that long?" Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha, you're funny. Anyway, yeah, we've been dating awhile, we love each other." Jess nodded. "We have all sorts of fun, and we have fun in the kissing department." Rory said, seeing if Jess could take the hint.  
  
Jess looked surprised. He never thought Rory would be the fist one to bring up the topic of sex.  
  
"Are you talking about us having sex?" Jess smiled.  
  
"Well, yeah. I was kinda wondering if you have ever thought about it." Rory asked a little quietly than her normal voice.  
  
"Honestly?" Jess asked.  
  
"Honestly." She answered back.  
  
"Well, I honestly never thought you would be the one to bring up this subject. But I have thought about it. Have you?" Jess asked.  
  
"Um, yeah." Rory blushed.  
  
"So what are your ideas?" Jess asked.  
  
"I'm not so sure." Rory smiled.  
  
"Do you wanna do it?" Jess asked slowly, kind of embarrassed.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Honestly?" Jess laughed. Rory raised her eyebrows and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Jess let out.  
  
"Me too. This is kinda weird. But I was thinking if we ever did, I'd really want to talk about it first instead of just diving in." Rory admitted.  
  
"Okay. So, uh, when are we going to do this?" Jess asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't know." Rory blushed some more.  
  
"How about after dinner?" Jess laughed.  
  
"Isn't that a little too soon?" Rory smiled.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Um, okay, after dinner sounds good." Rory started laughing and Jess joined in.  
  
"Wait, don't you have to talk to your mom about this first?" Jess asked, remembering the bond Rory had with her mom.  
  
"I already did. I just want this to be planned, not something we can just end up doing on a Saturday night." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, right." Jess smiled.  
  
"So, you wanna practice?" Rory laughed.  
  
"Sure." Jess said as Rory laid back down on the bed and they continued kissing.  
  
~*~Gilmore House~*~  
  
"Mom! Where's that silver bracelet?" Rory asked from her room. Lorelai was sitting on the couch, with her feet on the coffee table and Buster sitting in her lap.  
  
Lorelai got up, holding Buster in her arms. She walked into Rory's room where she was sitting in front of her Vanity stand. "Um, I don't know. It might be upstairs."  
  
Buster started squirming. "I think Buster has to pee, so I'll let him outside, and then I'll go upstairs and look." Lorelai said.  
  
"Okay. But hurry, Jess will be here in 10 minutes." Rory rushed.  
  
Lorelai let Buster out the back door. He ran around the other side of the house.  
  
Rory sat at her mirror and put on some more lip gloss. After a bit, Rory heard the doorbell ring.  
  
She opened the door and saw Buster biting at Dean's pants. "Buster, no!" She said as she picked him up and put him back inside. "Dean, what are you doing here?" Rory asked in an uninviting tone.  
  
"I came to see if you wanted to go out." Dean smiled and held up a bunch of flowers. The only thing was, there were no more flowers, just stems. Buster ate the flowers off.  
  
"Dean! Just stop! I'm not going out with you. I would be happy to be your friend and hang out occasionally. But whenever you come, you have flowers and you're dressed up and that implies something more than just hanging out. Tonight I have plans with Jess since it's out 6 month anniversary. Now stop trying to get me back, please Dean. It hurts for me to even say this to you because you were so good to me." Rory said out of breathe.  
  
"Okay." Dean said quietly.  
  
Lorelai came down the stairs to see if Jess was at the door. "Hey, Rory. I couldn't find the bracelet." Lorelai stopped when she saw Dean there. "You just don't give up do you?" She smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rory asked her mom suspiciously. Lorelai never told her about talking to Dean on the streets earlier.  
  
"Nothing." Lorelai smiled.  
  
Jess arrived and walked up the dark steps to see Dean, Rory, and Lorelai in the light.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Jess asked Rory.  
  
"No, we should go." Rory said kissing Jess in front of Dean. "Bye mom."  
  
"See you in the morning." Lorelai winked.  
  
Rory and Jess both noticed the wink. Rory looked at Jess, like how did she know about their plans because Rory didn't mention it to her since their conversation in the morning. Rory and Jess walk to Jess's car and drive away.  
  
"See Dean, she has moved on and is happy. You are just running away from that chance." Lorelai said and closed the door. She grabbed Buster, who was barking for her to pick him up. She sat laid on the couch, with Buster lying on her stomach, and watched TV.  
  
**What do you guys think? In my mind, Rory would have talked to Jess about sex before doing it and the day of the anniversary seemed to make it special. I know a lot of you would be like, Lorelai wouldn't talk to Dean like that, but I think she would if you could see how he is always around, trying to get Rory back. Think of this form my story, not how it is in the show. Review with comments and/or ideas!!** 


	17. I guess I got lucky

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
*Thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter might be rated R in some people's opinion but the rest of the story won't be at all. So if you are under-aged, skip this chapter!!! I warned you!! Continue with any reviews or ideas!*  
  
In Rory's eyes, it was the perfect anniversary. Jess took her to a Chinese restaurant, since he wasn't into the romantic stuff and Rory knew it. She still thought it was perfect, since she does love Chinese food. After, they went for ice cream and both Rory and Jess were pretty full. After the eating part of the night was done, Jess brought Rory back to Luke's apartment. Luke had gone fishing for the night and would be back the next afternoon. It was coincidental that Luke was going out, the night of their anniversary. Rory couldn't help but think Lorelai told Luke to go out. Rory and Jess walked into the apartment and Jess turned on one light. Rory sat down on his bed and smiled at him.  
  
"So, you're sure about this?" Jess asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled.  
  
"Because you know that once we do it, we can't undo it." Jess said quickly.  
  
"I know." She continued to smile.  
  
"And this means you won't be a virgin anymore." Jess continued.  
  
"I know all of this Jess." She took his hand. "I want to do this with you. I've thought about it."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to make one of your pro/con lists?" Jess smiled slightly.  
  
"Jess, do you not want to do this?" Rory asked, letting go of his hand.  
  
"No, of course I do, I just want to make sure you do." Jess smiled.  
  
"I do." She grabbed his hand once again. She pulled him down next to her. So now they we sitting face to face, when Jess kissed Rory with a passion that couldn't be topped.  
  
Things started going faster. Rory leaned back on the bed so she was lying down. Jess went don with her and continued kissing her. He worked his way to her collar bone and then went back to her neck, kissing it and massaging it with his tongue.  
  
Rory started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off. She pulled Jess closer so he was almost actually laying on her. Jess was bare chest and felt Rory had too much clothes on. So he detached his lips from her neck and pulled her shirt off. Jess started kissing her exposed stomach and again, massaging it with his tongue. Rory moaned from the pleasure shooting through her body.  
  
"Jess, I need." Rory groaned.  
  
Jess stopped sucking on her stomach and kissed her with such strength that it felt so great. Rory then started kissing his neck and doing what he did to her. She sucked and nibbled on his neck. She leaned down and started to kiss his abs. She sucked on his nipples and Jess let out a loud moan. Jess started playing with the hook of Rory's bra and unhooked it, which made it fall off. Jess started sucking on her nipples and licked them.  
  
Jess took his pants off and protected himself. Rory smiled when she saw his member sticking up through his boxers. They kissed more and Jess Un- buttoned her jeans. They continued experimenting with more pleasurable things for both Rory and Jess.  
  
"Okay, this may hurt a bit." Jess smiled at Rory.  
  
"Okay." She breathed heavily.  
  
Jess did what he had to do and Rory moaned loudly. {A/N: Not saying because it's Pg-13}  
  
That was the last part of Rory's virginity.  
  
The next morning, Rory woke up in the arms of Jess. They were both completely naked, but covered in blankets. Rory kissed Jess's lips and he stirred.  
  
"Morning." Rory smiled.  
  
"Hey." Jess kissed Rory. Surprisingly, she didn't let him go as their kisses got more heated, then Rory pulled away.  
  
"How was that?" She smiled at him.  
  
"I don't really know." Jess smiled and Rory kissed him again.  
  
"Wonderful." Jess smiled.  
  
"Good." Rory started to get up. "I have to get home."  
  
"It's 9:30." Jess said getting up too.  
  
"Exactly my point." She laughed as she pulled the blanket off him to wrap around herself. She expected him to be completely naked, but he had his boxers on.  
  
"Hey!" She laughed.  
  
"I put them on when I woke up around 3." He laughed back.  
  
"How very, gentlemen like, of you." Rory smiled as she picked up the jeans, bra, panties, and blouse off the floor. She headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Come on, Rory. Get dressed here." Jess pleaded. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked."  
  
"No, this is different. I am actually standing in front of you completely naked!" She laughed.  
  
"Cruel woman." He said.  
  
"You'll get over it." She laughed and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"At least leave the door open!" He yelled to her in the bathroom.  
  
Rory just laughed and closed the door and Jess sighed. He got up and put on a pair of pants and a shirt.  
  
Rory walked out a couple of minutes later. "You got dressed fast."  
  
"Yeah, but when you leave, I'm gonna shower." Jess said.  
  
"I can take a hint." She laughed and walked to the door.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant...." Jess rambled.  
  
"I'm kidding, but I really should go home and shower too and walk Buster because my mom is probably sleeping." Rory laughed.  
  
"Okay, wanna do something later?" Jess asked putting his arms around her.  
  
"I don't know, I might have a date with one of my other boyfriends." Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha, Ha, funny." Jess laughed.  
  
"I'll call you when I get out of the shower." Rory kissed him. Jess returned the kiss and let her out of his arms.  
  
"I love you." She said.  
  
"I love you too." He laughed. He felt a little mushy when he said that, but he couldn't help how he felt.  
  
"Bye." Rory said, opening the door and started walking out.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Rory." Jess smiled.  
  
Rory stopped and turned around.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Jess." Rory smiled back.  
  
She closed the door and leaned against the wall next to it. "I guess I got lucky." She smiled to herself and walked down the stairs.  
  
Rory walked home and slowly opened the door. She walked up the stairs to see that she was right, her mother was asleep. She walked quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Buster." She smiled at him. Buster stared at her and yelped for her to pick him up. She did as commanded and picked him up, he started sniffing her face, then started licking.  
  
"Buster." Rory laughed lightly as he licked her lips. She wiped her lips with her sleeve. She hugged and pet him. She felt happy whenever she looked at Buster, even for a quick second, because he reminded her of Jess.  
  
Rory put Buster down and put on some coffee. Then she filled Buster's dishes of food and water, which made Buster very reluctant. She put some pop tarts in the toaster and toasted them. Once they were ready, she sat down and ate and drank her coffee and pop tarts.  
  
"Do I smell coffee?" A very awake Lorelai asked as she ran down the stairs and to the coffee pot. She poured herself a cup and chugged it. "Oh, hi, Rory." She smiled.  
  
"Hi." She smiled.  
  
"How was the rest of the anniversary?" Lorelai smiled brightly and giggled a bit. Rory knew what she meant.  
  
"It was perfect." She smiled.  
  
**Okay people, don't freak out. Jess and Rory will talk about the experience; my story is far from over. I have great ideas that may even lead me to have chapters about her experience in Yale. This is my best story and it is far from done! Review and/or give ideas!** 


	18. A martini with 123 olives

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
*Ok, if you skipped the last chapter because I said it might be more R than PG-13, all that really happened was Rory and Jess slept together and she came home and told her mom it was perfect. Continue with the reviews and ideas!*  
  
"I hate Chilton!" Rory screamed as she walked into Luke's.  
  
"Why?" Jess asked her, standing behind the counter.  
  
"Because there is so much work involved in everything. Why am I on the Franklin?" Rory questioned Jess as if he knew the answer.  
  
"Because you're going to Harvard to major in journalism." Jess answered as if it were obvious.  
  
"I know, it's just too much." Rory sighed.  
  
"So I take it we won't be hanging out after your Friday night dinner?" Jess smiled a little, not to show his disappointment.  
  
"I'm sorry Jess! How about this, tonight I'll get all of my homework out of the way, then tomorrow and Sunday, I am all yours." Rory smiled.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll see if I can change my shift to tonight so then I still get money, as well as you." Jess thought out loud.  
  
"All things a man wants." Rory laughed. "Okay, I'm gonna write my article for the Franklin now, then go to the grandparent's, then call you, then do my homework." Rory told Jess.  
  
"Glad to know your plans for the night." Jess laughed quietly.  
  
"Yeah, but your penciled in there a bit." Rory smiled.  
  
"Right, right. See you later." Jess leaned over the counter and kissed her. Rory pulled away after hearing Taylor cough, who was sitting at the corner table.  
  
"Always someone." Rory laughed. "Bye" She said, and walked out the door. Jess sighed and wiped off the counter with a towel.  
  
~*~Outside of Grandparent's house~*~  
  
"So, I believe it's your turn." Lorelai said to Rory. It was the usual thing. They went to the grandparent's house every Friday night and every Friday night they would take turns ringing the bell. Neither of them wanted to ring the bell, let alone go in at all.  
  
"What?! No, I rang the bell last week." Rory complained and pointed at the door bell button.  
  
"Yes, but I wanted to bring Buster and you made me keep him home. Now scoot, scoot, mommy's right here." Lorelai said and smiled.  
  
"Mom, you know if we brought him, grandma would be annoyed with you!" Rory laughed.  
  
"Well, why do you think I wanted to bring him?" Lorelai giggled and Rory joined. All of a sudden, Emily opened the door to witness them standing in the breezy air, giggling.  
  
"What are you girls doing out here, it's freezing." Emily said, waving them inside.  
  
"Mom, it's almost 50 degrees." Lorelai argued.  
  
"Oh, so you suppose I should go and dress in shorts??" Emily said sarcastically.  
  
Rory and Lorelai hung their coats. "Exactly what I'm saying." Lorelai said back as they walked into the living room and sat on their usual couch.  
  
"What do you want to drink, Lorelai?" Emily asked in her usual serious voice.  
  
"Martini, dry with 123 olives." Lorelai smiled.  
  
Emily made her a martini and stuck one olive in it. She brought it over to Lorelai and handed her the drink with a bowl full of olives. "Good enough?" Emily said.  
  
"Perfect." Lorelai said quietly and smiled innocently.  
  
Emily wore her usually frown and put the bowl back on the mini bar. "Soda, Rory?"  
  
"Sure, thanks." Rory said, taking it from her. Emily went over to the couch opposite them and sat down with her drink.  
  
"So, girls, what's new?" Emily sipped her drink.  
  
"Not much." Rory answered, looking at her mother.  
  
"How's that boyfriend of yours, Rory? Dean, was it?" Emily raises her eyebrows.  
  
Lorelai immediately looks at Rory. "Uh, well, uh." Rory stuttered.  
  
"Some thing wrong?" Emily asked.  
  
"No, it's just that, m and Dean, we broke up over the summer." Rory said slowly.  
  
"I thought so." Emily nodded.  
  
"How did you know?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well, she stopped mentioning him after a couple of months, so one could only assume so." Emily smiled, knowing this was killing Lorelai that she knew something that she normally wouldn't.  
  
"Well, we aren't. Sorry, I didn't tell you grandma." Rory sighed.  
  
"Well, you should have. What if I came into your town one day and he was there and I said hello, it would have been embarrassing." Emily complained.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." Rory looked in her lap and Lorelai rubbed her back.  
  
"DO you think you'll get back together?" Emily continued.  
  
Rory cringed. "No, I'm actually seeing someone else." Rory smiled at the thought of Jess.  
  
"Oh? What is this gentlemen's name?" Emily smiled.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Jess? I don't think I've heard of him." Emily pondered.  
  
"Jess, Luke's nephew." Lorelai clarified.  
  
"The one who broke your wrist?" Emily raised her voice in outrage.  
  
"Yeah, but that was an accident. We've gotten over that." Rory said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, mom, that's why it's called a car accident." Lorelai said, shocked that she was sticking up for Jess.  
  
"Well, will I get to meet him?" Emily continued and his time, Lorelai cringed.  
  
"Well, alright, um, I'll bring him one Friday night." Rory nodded.  
  
"Great. When?" Emily smiled excitedly.  
  
Lorelai noticed Rory was uncomfortable. "Think of it as a surprise." Lorelai smiled brightly.  
  
"Alright." Emily sipped her drink again.  
  
"Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore." The maid came in.  
  
"Bless you Ingrid, let's go girls." Emily led them into the dining room.  
  
They all sat down and started on their salads. "So, tell me more about this Jess boy."  
  
"He's nice, smart, and funny." Rory smiled. "He likes to read like me."  
  
"Do you have stronger feelings for him than Dean?" Emily asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Rory laughed.  
  
"I should hope so since you slept..." Lorelai said but didn't finish when she realized who she was talking to. "Oh my god." Lorelai covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"Slept? You slept with this boy?" Emily raised her voice.  
  
"Mom, don't do this." Lorelai sighed.  
  
"You slept with this boy?!" Emily yelled.  
  
"Yes." Rory said quietly.  
  
"What were you thinking?!"  
  
Rory didn't say anything, she just stared at her lap.  
  
"Do you want to get pregnant like your mother?" Emily continued and Rory still said nothing.  
  
"Mom! Stop it! You have no right to judge Rory! She has been dating for 6 months. She loves him!" Lorelai defended Rory who started tearing a bit.  
  
"I don't care if she loves him, I don't care if they dated for 15 years, she should have waited until she got married. That is the proper thing to do!" Emily yelled.  
  
"Well it was her decision, mom, not yours!" Lorelai yelled back.  
  
"You should have stopped her!"  
  
Rory couldn't take it. She couldn't sit there and listen to them talk about her when she was sitting right there. She slowly got up form the table and walked away. Emily and Lorelai didn't notice because they were too busy yelling at each other.  
  
Rory walked into her grandpa's study. She missed him every time he left for business. She sat down behind his desk in his comfy office chair. She sighed and looked around the office. On the desk, there was a phone and she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jess?" Rory cried softly into the phone.  
  
"Rory? You okay? Why are you crying?" Jess asked.  
  
"I'm at my grandma's, can you pick me up?" She continues crying.  
  
"I'll be right there." Jess hung up and Rory did the same. She leaned back against the chair and closed her eyes.  
  
**Good? I need reviews and/or ideas!!!!!!!!!!** 


	19. This time im not going to try to please ...

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
Rory walked out of the office and to the dining room.  
  
"I'm leaving mom, I'll see you at home." Rory said to her mom and Lorelai made a face, but then thought she much have called Jess in the office, so she let her go and just nodded.  
  
"I don't think so young lady. You are staying here and finishing your dinner. You will not walk out so rudely like this." Emily stated.  
  
"Bye, mom." Rory said and walked towards the door.  
  
"Rory!" Emily followed her, but Lorelai sat in her seat and continued eating her salad.  
  
"Don't you dare walk away from me, young lady. Rory!" Emily shouted.  
  
Rory took her coat off the hanger and didn't even bother to put it on. She opened the door, walked out, and slammed it closed. Emily stood there and sighed in anger.  
  
Rory walked down the driveway and to the gates. She stood there, freezing with the wind blowing in her face, making her hair go crazy. Soon enough, Jess arrived. She walked through the gates and got in the car.  
  
"You okay?" Jess asked a little panicked.  
  
"I'm fine." Rory said between tears.  
  
"What happened?" Jess asked as he pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"We were talking about you and somehow my mom let it slip that I slept with you and that's when my grandma nearly passed out." Rory explained.  
  
"Ah." Jess said. "So I guess that takes points away from me, huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, if your grandmother already knows I slept with you, she obviously already hates me." Jess said in a serious way.  
  
Rory realizes what he means. "Plus the fact that you 'broke' me."  
  
"Oh, man. So I guess I have been taken out of your grandmothers list of allies." Jess said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rory sighed.  
  
"No, I really don't mind. I don't even know her." Jess laughed a little.  
  
"I know, but my grandparents didn't approve of Dean because he wasn't smart enough. And now they won't approve of you because I slept with you! They will never approve of anyone." Rory said, he voice a little shaky.  
  
"Let me ask you something. Why do you care?" Jess asked, looking her in the eye. "I mean, why do you try so hard to please everyone?"  
  
"I guess I always thought it would make things easier." Rory sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but you are trying to make other people happy while you are depressed and you miss out on things in your own life." Jess said.  
  
"Yeah. I love you so much but no matter what, they won't appreciate you. It might take a couple of years, but they would hope that we wouldn't even last that long." Rory said.  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?" Jess joked.  
  
"Never." Rory laughed. "I think for once in my life, I'm not going to please everyone, just myself." Rory smiled.  
  
"And me." Jess laughed.  
  
"Yes, and you."  
  
"Ok. Do you wanna go to Luke's? We can have sex and call your grandma and brag about it." Jess joked again.  
  
"As appealing as that sounds, I don't think that would be a good idea." Rory laughed.  
  
"Okay, you wanna go home?"  
  
"Yeah." Rory smiled.  
  
Soon enough, they arrived at Rory's house.  
  
"You wanna come in? We can still have a little fun." Rory smiled seductively.  
  
" 'As appealing as that sounds, I don't think that's a good idea.' " Jess mimicked.  
  
"Ha, you're funny." Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"I try." Jess smiled.  
  
Rory kissed Jess as a good night kiss, but she added a little more feeling to it. Jess liked it and responded to the kiss. They both really got into it and Rory started up buttoning Jess's shirt and rubbed his stomach slowly and smoothly. Jess moaned and pulled away.  
  
"We have to stop." Jess said breathing hard.  
  
"What? Why?" Rory laughed a little confused.  
  
"Because if we continue I might get too caught up into it and might not be able to stop." Jess said.  
  
"Oh." Rory blushed. "Then, I guess I better go."  
  
"Okay. We will set up a special time for this if you are up to it tomorrow night." Jess smiled seductively.  
  
"I'll think about it." Rory laughed and kissed him. "Goodnight." Rory opened the car door and got out.  
  
"Goodnight, Rory." Jess smiled.  
  
Rory closed the door and walked to her front door and opened it. Buster ran up to her and started barking.  
  
"Hey." She smiled and picked him up. She brought him into the living room and put him on the couch. She put her jacket in her room and changed into her pajama's. Rory walked back into the living room and picked up Buster from the couch and laid down, with him lying on her stomach.  
  
A half hour later, Lorelai walked into the door. "Rory?"  
  
She walked into the living room to see that Rory was asleep. Lorelai smiled at her angelic daughter sleeping on the couch. She picked up Buster and covered Rory with a blanket. The she kissed her on the forehead, then went to her room to sleep, Buster trailing along behind her.  
  
The next morning, Lorelai was sound asleep when she heard the phone ring, and jumped. She stared at it until it rang again, and picked it up.  
  
"I hate you." Lorelai said into the phone.  
  
"You hate me? Why, thank you that's very comforting." Emily said.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes. Remember me?"  
  
"Sadly, yes. Why are you calling me at.." She looked at the clock on her bedside table. "9:30 in the morning?"  
  
"Is 9:30 too early?"  
  
"Only in the Gilmore House."  
  
"Last time I checked I was a Gilmore." Emily stated.  
  
"What's up mom?" Lorelai sighed.  
  
"I would like to speak to Rory."  
  
"Well, she's still asleep and I honestly don't think that she would like to face you just yet."  
  
"Why is she angry? I should be the angry one." Emily complained.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Mom." Lorelai sighed again.  
  
"Alright, I'll catch her later." Emily said. "Goodbye, Lorelai." Emily hung up.  
  
Lorelai hangs up too. "Ughhhhhhhh!" She screams.  
  
Lorelai gets up and gets dressed, then walks downstairs to see that Rory isn't on the couch, but then sees a note in her place.  
  
Mom,  
  
Went to Luke's. Meet me when you get up.  
  
Love, Rory.  
  
Lorelai took her purse and jacket and walked to Luke's.  
  
"Hey. Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked Luke, sitting down at a stool.  
  
"Upstairs with her face plastered to Jess's probably." Luke said, pouring her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Ah." Lorelai said, sipping her coffee.  
  
"She looked a little gloomy. Did something happen between you two?" Luke asked in a concerned way.  
  
"No, but her and my mother got in an argument." Lorelai sighed, replaying last nights event in her head.  
  
"Wow. What was it about?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Oh, no. What about Jess?" Luke's voice deepened.  
  
"Well, it's mostly my fault. Rory was telling my mother about how wonderful Jess was and how she loved him and I said something along the lines of 'I hope so, you slept.' " Lorelai said quickly.  
  
"You slept? What does that mea-" Luke stopped and thought. "No! What? They slept together?!?" Luke yelled.  
  
Everyone in the diner stared at Luke. "Eat your food and mind your own business!" Luke yelled at his audience. Everyone turned around and continued what they were doing.  
  
"They slept together?" Luke lowered his voice towards Lorelai.  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"How do you feel about this?" Luke asked, shocked.  
  
"I don't feel anything. I knew that Rory wasn't going to stay a virgin forever. So I figured it was a matter of time. And she has a different reaction towards Jess so I guess I have to accept them sleeping together." Lorelai sighed.  
  
"So you're not worried about her getting pregnant?" Luke asked in disbelief.  
  
"No, Rory's smart. She knows to use protection. And although I wish she wouldn't sleep with him, I want her to make her own decisions. I just really don't want to be my mother." Lorelai smiled slightly and Luke returned a comforting smile.  
  
* I need ideas! Please! Someone tell me what they would like to see happen. I have ideas, but it's near graduation time, so I need something to happen before I get to it. Ideas would be appreciate and still don't forget to comment!* 


	20. Unbelievable

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
*Thanks X-identaty, your ideas were awesome and helped so much!! Thanks!*  
  
Rory came home from the diner that Thursday night. She had done her homework earlier and just got home from her usual make out session with Jess. Lorelai had to work late at the inn, so there was money on the counter for some pizza.  
  
Rory ordered a pizza, and then sat on the couch. She placed the phone on the table in front of her, but seconds later, it rang.  
  
"Uh, hello?"  
  
"Rory, hello." Emily said cheerfully, as if nothing happened.  
  
"Grandma, I was actually on my way out. Can we talk later?" Rory panicked.  
  
"We most certainly will not talk later. We will talk now. Why have you been avoiding me young lady, as if you are mad at me. Why should you be mad anyhow? You walked out on me remember?" Emily raised her voice.  
  
"Well you didn't have to judge Jess that way just because I slept with him. This is my life, I'm not my mother. Not every girl gets pregnant from having sex and the way you reacted was ridiculous. You yelled at my mother. IT was crazy. Ever heard of don't judge a book by its cover, that's exactly what you did, but you didn't see the cover, because you've never seen him, let alone met him." Rory said, out of breath.  
  
There was about a five second pause.  
  
"Alright. Why don't you bring him to dinner tomorrow night." Emily said in a way that Rory could tell she had a smile on.  
  
"What?" Rory said in a serious voice.  
  
"It's a good a time as any. Richard will be back and if he's as great as you say, then yes, you are right and I shouldn't have treated him the way I did and I will apologize." Emily said.  
  
"Um, ok."  
  
"Great, see you then." Emily said and hung up.  
  
Rory hung. "Great." She said to herself.  
  
She dialed a number and held the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Rory laughed nervously.  
  
Jess laughed. "What do want?"  
  
"I want you to come to dinner tomorrow night." Rory held her breath.  
  
"Rory.."  
  
"I know, I know, it's not really your type of thing but my grandma called and she said if she sees the Jess I've been talking about and you are everything I described, then she will admit that I'm right." Rory said quickly.  
  
"But Rory...I don't like formal things." Jess sighed.  
  
"But this depends on my happiness and my relationship with my grandmother. Please, remember how much you love me. Remember how much fun our make out sessions are! Come on, please, after we can do whatever you want." Rory begged.  
  
"Anything I want?" Jess asked in a sneaky voice.  
  
Rory knew what he meant. "Yeah, anything. Just please, come with me!" Rory yelled.  
  
"Fine!" Jess sighed.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! I love you!" Rory yelled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Jess said in a sarcastic cheerful voice.  
  
"Great, bye!" Rory hung up and smiled to herself.  
  
The day at school went by quickly for Rory. In a way, she was excited to bring Jess to Friday night dinner. She went home after school and got ready for the dinner. She was 3 hours early, so she walked to Luke's.  
  
"Hey!" Rory said as she walked into Luke's. Jess was behind the counter.  
  
"Hey." He said and leaned across the counter and kissed Rory. Rory put some more feeling into it.  
  
They pulled apart. "Well, that was nice." Jess laughed.  
  
"Yeah. You're doing so much for me." Rory smiled.  
  
"You're 3 hours early."  
  
Well, I was thinking we could go upstairs and you know, hang out, not hang out." Rory smiled seductively.  
  
Jess laughed. "Sure." They walk upstairs.  
  
Two hours later, Lorelai walked in the diner.  
  
"Luke, where's Rory? Jess is coming to dinner with us tonight!" Lorelai laughed.  
  
"I heard, and their upstair-" Rory and Jess walk down the stairs. "They're right here." Luke smiled.  
  
"Nice try. Hi Rory. Jess, ready for the night of your death?" Lorelai smiled.  
  
"I guess." Rory smiled at Jess's comment, not as sarcastic as she expected.  
  
"Great, let's go." Lorelai said, excited to see Jess nervous in front of her parents.  
  
"Well, mom, I was thinking me and Jess could go in one car and you go in another. This way, if things don't go as planned, well, we can, you know, leave." Rory smiled.  
  
"Fine!' Lorelai gave in and the three left.  
  
After about a half hour drive because of traffic, they finally made it.  
  
"So, do we go in?" Jess asked as the three of them stand at the front of the door, just staring at it.  
  
"We could." Lorelai whispered in a creepy voice.  
  
Lorelai rings the doorbell and Rory grabs Jess's wrist and pulls him down so she can kiss him. "Incase you don't make it out alive." Rory smiled and Jess smiled back.  
  
"Hello, hello! Everyone, please come in!" Emily said, all excited.  
  
"Grandma, this is Jess." Rory introduced him.  
  
"Hello Jess, it's nice to meet you." Emily smiled.  
  
Jess put his hand out and that shocked Rory, Lorelai, and Emily. Emily reluctantly shook his hand and smiled. "Same here." Jess said.  
  
"Well, let's all go into the dining room for some drinks." Emily led them into the dining room. Rory and Jess sat on one couch and Lorelai sat across from them.  
  
"Jess, would you like a beer?" Emily tested.  
  
Jess looked at Rory and Lorelai with his 'what the hell?' kind of face and they looked at Emily confused. Lorelai nodded and smiled, realizing what her mother was doing. She rolled her eyes at Jess and he understood.  
  
"No thanks." Jess replied.  
  
"Alright, soda?" Emily smiled.  
  
"Sure." Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
"Rory?" Emily asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
When Emily finished serving the drinks, she sat down next to Lorelai.  
  
"So, Jess. I've heard wonderful things about you." Emily smiled.  
  
"Me too." Jess lied.  
  
"You have an interesting biography."  
  
"Um, I didn't really know that." Jess stammered.  
  
"Yes, I've heard so many myserious things." Emily said.  
  
Rory and Lorelai rolled their eyes and before Jess could answer, Richard walked in.  
  
"Hello, Rory." He smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Hello Lorelai." He said.  
  
"Hi, daddy." Lorelai laughed as if it were hysterical she called her father daddy.  
  
"And who is this?" Richard looked at Jess. Jess stood up and extended his hand towards Richard.  
  
"I'm Jess. It's nice to meet you." Jess smiled.  
  
"Same here, quite a grip." Richard laughed and Jess laughed back as if he found it funny.  
  
"He must have been in fights." Emily smiled and Lorelai gave her a stare that Rory gave her earlier.  
  
"Oh, Emily, that sense of humor of yours is horrible." Richard laughed. He takes a seat in a chair near the couch Jess was sitting on. "What are your interests?"  
  
"Rory." Lorelai coughed.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at her mom and Jess smiled.  
  
"Something wrong with your throat, Lorelai?" Richard asked.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Dinner is ready Ms. Gilmore." The maid announced and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Shall we?" Emily led them into the dining room. Everyone sat in their usual seats and but there was another seat next to Rory's seat, obviously for Jess. It was on the side where he was between Rory and Richard.  
  
They began eating. "So, what are your interests?"  
  
"Reading. I'm almost as big of a reading freak as Rory." Jess laughed and Rory joined.  
  
"Yes, well I suppose we are all freaks." Richard laughed.  
  
"Excuse me, did you just use the word 'freak', dad?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.  
  
"I suppose I did." Richard smiled. "What authors do you like?"  
  
"Hemmingway." Jess answered.  
  
"Fascinating! I'm impressed. You found a guy with some brains, Rory." Richard said. "How are you academically?"  
  
"Well, I am certainly not an A student like Rory, but I use to get C's and D's but when I met Rory and we started dating, I brought myself up to B's and occasionally C's." Jess explained.  
  
"Well, that's okay, as long as you try, you can get A's. What are your college plans?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I might go to a community college near Rory." Jess smiled at Rory and she smiled back. She couldn't believe how behaved he was being around her grandfather. Then she looked at her grandma to see she was pouting because Richard actually liked Jess.  
  
"Well, I could always get you a job at my company, work your way up and you could have all of this." Richard waved his hands in the air and smiled.  
  
Jess laughed. "I may take you up on that."  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory and smiled and Rory smiled wider.  
  
Emily interrupted Jess and Richard's conversation.  
  
"So, Jess, what brought you to Stars Hollow?" Emily asked, thinking maybe she could get some dirt on him here.  
  
"My mom sent me here." Jess simply said. He kind of saw this coming.  
  
"Any reason?" Emily pushed.  
  
"Couldn't handle me." Jess responded.  
  
"And why was that?"  
  
Lorelai eyed Emily, but she just smiled.  
  
"I got into some trouble."  
  
"Like what?" Emily smiled.  
  
"I drank, partied too hard. Just, trouble." Jess confessed.  
  
"Doesn't sound too good." Emily said.  
  
"I suppose we've all gotten in trouble at one point in our lives." Richard smiled at Jess.  
  
"Didn't you break Rory's wrist?" Emily continued.  
  
"Come on mom, we've all gotten over that. Seriously, that's why it's called an accident."  
  
"Lorelai." Emily warned.  
  
Lorelai gave Rory an 'I tried' face and Rory nodded.  
  
"Yes, I did. And that was an accident." Jess admitted.  
  
"It wasn't even his fault, grandma." Rory added.  
  
"So, have you ever been arrested?" Emily asked.  
  
Rory got angry and Richard was a little disturbed by Emily's behavior. "Grandma, stop!" Rory yelled.  
  
"Yes, Emily, stop! This was all the past, why can't you just accept that this is a good man." Richard yelled.  
  
"Richard?!" Emily said, outraged at his tone.  
  
"Mom, what is wrong with you?" Lorelai added in.  
  
"Grandma, how could you do this to Jess? He is being nothing but nice and honest to your insane questions. Why are you asking him so many questions which are none of your business? Grandpa accepts him for being honest, but I guess you're too small to accept that." Rory yelled.  
  
"Rory! Don't you yell at me!" Emily said.  
  
"This is like last week, only this time, Jess is here!" Rory yelled.  
  
"Rory, don't waste your time. Come on, Jess, you, and I will go into the study and look at my books to get away from the commotion." Richard said and all three of them got up and went into the study.  
  
Lorelai looked at Emily and shook her head. "Unbelievable." She said and got up and went into the study. Emily sat there and sighed to herself.  
  
After looking in the study and having many different book conversations with Richard, they left without saying a word to Emily.  
  
Rory was gonna ride home with Lorelai since they were all exhausted. Lorelai sat in her Jeep to warm it up and let Rory and Jess talk.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rory said to Jess.  
  
"It's ok. It went better than I thought." Jess smiled. "Your grandpa is an interesting guy."  
  
"Yeah, he is." Thanks for doing this for me."  
  
"No problem." Jess sighed.  
  
"We'll have fun tomorrow." Rory winked.  
  
Jess laughed. "Looking forward to that one." He shifted and looked at his feet.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Rory smiled and kissed Jess passionately. Lorelai watched from her car and smiled.  
  
"Okay. See you for breakfast" Jess laughed. They kissed again.  
  
"I love you Jess." Rory smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Rory." Jess smiled back and felt a little mushy again. Rory smiled again and walked to the Jeep and Jess walked to his car, got in, and they all drove home.  
  
*Long! I think it was good though. How about you? Ideas and comments are forever incouraged!!!!!* 


	21. Manipulator!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Lorelai." Luke sighs as Lorelai sits in front of him.  
  
"I know, I know, try and hold the excitement until l leave." Lorelai joked.  
  
Luke looks around her to see she's alone. "Where's Rory?"  
  
"She's still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her." Lorelai said.  
  
"Oh, right, how was the dinner?" Luke asked,  
  
"Well, I think my father gained the son he never had." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Your father liked Jess?" Luke was shocked.  
  
"Yeah, but my mother spent the whole night looking for ways to prove that Jess is some sort of a rebel." Lorelai smiled wider, remembering her mother's questions.  
  
"Jess is some sort of a rebel." Luke corrected her.  
  
"Huh. I guess he is." They smiled at each other, not wanting to ruin the moment.  
  
"Mom!" Rory yelled as she walked in and this broke the trance Luke and Lorelai were in.  
  
"Ro, Rory? What's wrong?" Lorelai turned around.  
  
"Why did you leave me there without waking me up first?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, why does it matter?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Now my day is all messed up, I slept and extra hour. I was supposed to get up and shower, then meet Jess at 10, do you know what time it is?" Rory panicked.  
  
Lorelai looked at the clock on the wall. "11." She said quietly.  
  
"Right. I have to go talk to him, he probably thought I forgot." Rory sighed.  
  
"Jess isn't Dean." Lorelai pointed out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rory asked, confused.  
  
"Well, we both know that is you were late, Dean would look into it. I don't think Jess will."  
  
"I know, but I'm like an hour late." Rory said.  
  
"Why are you freaking out?" Lorelai asked, concerned.  
  
"I don't know. I think this whole grandma thing has gotten to me." Rory sighed and put her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Okay, take some coffee and go home and rest." Lorelai suggested, rubbing Rory's arm.  
  
"No, I'll be fine." Rory smiled a little. "I'm going upstairs."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." Rory said and walked up the stairs. When she reached the door, she slowly opened it.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Hey, you're late." Jess said. He was sitting on the couch with a book. He closed it and walked over to Rory.  
  
"I know, my mom woke me up late." Rory said and kissed him.  
  
"So, when do I get my fun?" Jess smiled.  
  
"I dunno." Rory said seductively. "When is Luke coming up?"  
  
"I can always lock the door." Jess put his arms around her.  
  
"Yes, but what if we are naked, lying in bed, and he comes up and bangs on the door. I don't think my fast motives are working this morning." Rory laughed.  
  
"Then we'll hide in the closet." Jess answered.  
  
"But then who will open the door?" Rory questioned.  
  
"The closet monster." Jess smiled.  
  
"As long as we have a plan." Rory smiled and kissed him. Still kissing, Jess guided them towards the door to lock it, and then leads them to the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm not going. I'm not going. I'm not going!" Rory said to Jess as she walked into the diner on that Wednesday night.  
  
"Then don't go." Jess answered, wiping the tables since it was almost closing time.  
  
"I'm not." Rory laughed and sat at the counter. Jess went behind the counter and poured her a cup of coffee and gave it to Rory. She sipped it and put it down.  
  
"So where exactly are you not going?" Jess asked.  
  
"Friday night dinner." Rory took another sip of coffee.  
  
"Ah." Jess said.  
  
"Yeah. My grandma hasn't called either of us at all. But she is probably still expecting us. But I'm not going." Rory continued.  
  
"It's been noted." Jess laughed.  
  
"I don't know. I just came here to complain to someone and you were first on my list." Rory smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Jess said.  
  
"I don't feel good." Rory yawned.  
  
"You don't look good. You look pale." Jess observed.  
  
"I feel like I'm going to faint." Rory scratched her head.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Jess offered.  
  
"Please." Rory said, getting up and Jess walked around the counter. He opens the door for her and they walk out. Jess puts his around her shoulder and Rory puts her arm around Jess's waist.  
  
"You gonna throw up?" Jess asked.  
  
"I don't think so. I have a head ache." Rory whined.  
  
"Ah, is your mom home?"  
  
"She should be." Rory said.  
  
"Okay. Well, when you get home, you should go to sleep." Jess ordered.  
  
"Thanks dad." Rory laughed.  
  
Jess laughed too. "Just trying to be caring."  
  
"I know, that's very nice of you." Rory smiled.  
  
They finally reach the house and Rory just walks in, still hanging on to Jess.  
  
Lorelai is sitting on the couch with Buster in her lap. She turned to see Rory holding on to Jess and she just laughed. "Rory? Why are you holding onto Jess like you're going to faint?"  
  
"Because I feel like I am." Rory said.  
  
"What?" Lorelai said, getting up and hugging Rory.  
  
"I don't know, I just feel sick." Rory whined.  
  
"Like stomachy kind of sick or just head achy kind of sick?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Um, the second one." Rory said softly.  
  
"Okay, well, you go to bed and get some rest, maybe you'll feel better in the morning?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Okay. Jess, come and tuck me in?" Rory asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure." Jess nodded.  
  
Rory went into her room and Jess followed. She had already slept with Jess twice, so she didn't feel too weird undressing in front of him. So she pulled her pants down and put on her pajama pants. She unclipped her bra and pulled it off through her shirt. Watching Rory undress made Jess feel a bit aroused.  
  
Rory got into bed and Jess stood over her.  
  
"Well, I guess I better let you get some sleep." Jess said.  
  
"Okay." Rory smiled slightly.  
  
Jess leaned down and kissed Rory. Rory put her arms around Jess and pulled him down on the bed. The kisses got heated and Jess was already aroused so he pulled away and got off the bed.  
  
"We shouldn't do this now. You should just go to sleep." Jess breathed out.  
  
"Okay." Rory smiled. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Jess smiled back and walked out to the living room.  
  
"She'll be fine." Jess told Lorelai.  
  
"Okay, thanks Jess." Lorelai smiled and Jess just nodded.  
  
The next morning, Lorelai walked into Rory's room and Rory was sound asleep. She sat down on her bed and moved the hair away from her face. "Rory?" She said softly.  
  
Rory stirred and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Like crap." Rory started getting out of bed.  
  
"You look just like it. Hey, Hey, Hey, where are you going?" Lorelai said, lightly pushing her back down in bed.  
  
"To school." Rory said, as if it wasn't obvious.  
  
"Uh-uh, no Missy, you are staying home today." Lorelai said, pushing the blankets on Rory.  
  
"No, it's the first day of April, new quarter!" Rory whined.  
  
"Yes Rory, there is 3 months of school left, plenty of time to catch up." Lorelai felt her head. "You have a fever."  
  
"Fine! But you have to pick up my school work." Rory said.  
  
"Okay, then I'll get your work for tomorrow too." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't you ever just feel like staying home?" Lorelai smiled in a devious way.  
  
"Yeah, but." Rory whined again.  
  
"Rory, don't argue with mommy." Lorelai said and walked out of the room.  
  
Rory sighed and went back to sleep.  
  
She woke up about 4 hours later and got out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and there was a note on the table.  
  
Rory,  
  
Went to work. If you get hungry, go to Luke's.  
  
Love, Mommy.  
  
Rory looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30. She remembered that Jess had lunch at 12 and he would usually go to the benches and read, since he had no intentions of socializing.  
  
So she got dressed and walked to Stars Hollow High. She sat on the bench just outside of the school. About 5 minutes later, she heard the bell ring and a bunch of people walking out to go and get lunch. She saw Jess walking out, but his fixated on the book he was holding.  
  
He put the book down to walk over to the bench and that's when he noticed Rory. She was sitting there smiling and then she got up and walked over to him and hugged him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jess asked and kissed her.  
  
Rory kissed him back. "My mom made me stay home. So I figured I'd come and hang out with you." She smiled.  
  
"Cool. Hey, I can skip the rest of school and just hang out." Jess suggested.  
  
"No, no, an education is important." Rory refused.  
  
"Rory.."  
  
"How about tomorrow?" Rory smiled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My mom is making me stay home tomorrow too and I figured maybe you would rather do it then." Rory said.  
  
"Sure." Jess said.  
  
"Okay, but for now, lets just sit down and read." Rory suggested.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
So Rory and Jess cuddled on the bench and Jess read to her. Rory was looking around and saw Dean hugging another girl in front of the school. She felt happy that he had finally moved on.  
  
Soon enough, the bell rang.  
  
"I gotta go." Jess whined.  
  
"Yes, you do." Rory smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Rory...." Jess whined louder.  
  
"Go!" Rory pointed to the school.  
  
Jess sighed and kissed her again. "I'll come and see you after school."  
  
"Good idea." Rory smiled and began to walk away.  
  
"Manipulator!" Jess yelled after her.  
  
Rory turned around and opened her mouth in shock and smiled. Jess smiled back and walked back into school.  
  
*Ideas and reviews!!!!!!!!* 


	22. Didn't want a fling?

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
*Just so there is no heart attacks on this story, Rory will NOT become pregnant anytime soon. But hey, maybe if my story goes as far as I hope, it could happen. But it won't happen anytime during her high school career.*  
  
It was Thursday night and Rory and Lorelai were at Luke's. They were sitting at a corner table eating their burgers and fries.  
  
"So hey, I don't have to go into work tomorrow until 11, so I figured we could go shopping for a bit and then I'll go in." Lorelai suggested while chewing on a fry.  
  
"Mom, I'm supposed to be home because I am sick. Not to go shopping, I mean, what would happen if I saw someone at school?" Rory asked.  
  
"We can just hide or something. Ooh! We can pretend we are manikins. I've always wanted to do that." Lorelai smiled and Rory just laughed.  
  
"No, but I need clothes. Please, if you come I promise I will buy you a book." Lorelai begged.  
  
"Well.." Rory hesitated.  
  
"2."  
  
"3."  
  
"Done!" Rory smiled.  
  
"Pleasure doing business with ya." Lorleai said and took a sip of the coffee in front of her.  
  
Luke walked over holding a pen in one hand and his ordering pad in another. He had a towel over his shoulder and a pencil behind his ear.  
  
"Can I get you anything else?" Luke asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, why do you have a pen in your hand and then a pencil in your ear?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"So I can write orders." Luke answered as if it wasn't so obvious.  
  
"Yeah, but why 2?"  
  
"I loose one I have another." Luke said, beginning to write, but Lorelai stopped him again.  
  
"Well why do you have a pen and a pencil? I mean, why can't you have to pencils and 2 pens or something?" Lorelai continued.  
  
"Because I wanted a dose of lead and ink today." Luke said, beginning to get angry.  
  
"Oh, okay." Lorelai sighed. There was a pause of silence.  
  
"What can I get you guys?"  
  
"Why do you have a towel-"  
  
"Lorelai!" Luke yelled with his eyes closed.  
  
"Two pieces of pie and more coffee." Lorelai said quickly.  
  
"You got it." Luke said and walked away.  
  
"Ha." Lorelai said in Luke's direction, then looks Rory.  
  
"Why do you do this?" Rory asked and smiled.  
  
"Do what?" Lorelai asked cluelessly.  
  
"Annoy Luke like that. We all know he has a thing for you." Rory laughed.  
  
"Are we back to this? Rory, Luke doesn't not have a thing for me, and I don't have a thing for him!" Lorelai whined.  
  
"Fine! I still don't believe you." Rory said with a smile  
  
"You don't have to. It's done no more discussion." Lorelai said back.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay." Lorelai repeated.  
  
Jess walks down the stairs and stops when he sees Rory. Rory spots him and smiled. Jess smiled back and walks over to her table.  
  
"Hey." Jess leans down and kisses her.  
  
"Hey." Rory smiled. "What made you come down?"  
  
Jess takes a seat next to Rory, so he is now across from Lorelai. "I heard Luke yelling at Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai just smiled and looked over at Luke, who was making coffee.  
  
"Oh, so your decision had nothing with me being down here did it?" Rory smiled sweetly.  
  
"Never crossed my mind." Jess joked.  
  
"Mean!" Rory pouted and Jess just laughed.  
  
"Hey, look." Rory pointed at her mom. Jess looked at Lorelai and looked over to see she was staring at Luke with a smile. He looks and Rory and smiles. Rory smiles back and coughs really loud to get her mothers attention.  
  
"Huh?" Lorelai jumps.  
  
Rory and Jess just start laughing.  
  
"Ugh!" Lorelai growls and gets up and walks out the door.  
  
Rory and Jess continue laughing.  
  
"Mommy!" Rory whined as Lorelai opened Rory's curtains in the morning.  
  
"Up! Up! Shopping waits for no man!" Lorelai screamed  
  
"Or lunatic." Rory says as she gets up. "I'm taking a shower, and then we can go shopping."  
  
"Hurry!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
Lorelai sat on the ground where Buster's bed laid. Buster was sleeping.  
  
"Buster?" Lorelai whispered.  
  
Buster didn't move.  
  
"Buster?" Lorelai tapped him a bit.  
  
Buster moved a little, but didn't wake up.  
  
"Buster!" Lorelai yelled and Buster jumped up and started barking.  
  
"Stop! Stop Buster! Stop barking!" Lorelai tried to control him, but he wouldn't stop.  
  
Lorelai rubs his tummy and he stops barking.  
  
Rory walks out of the bathroom. "I am officially annoyed."  
  
"Nice, honey. Ready?"  
  
"What were you doing to my dog?" Rory asked, looking at Buster who was staring at her.  
  
"Nothing, come on sweetheart." Lorelai smiled and led Rory to the Jeep.  
  
They went to the shopping mall in Hartford. Shopping was Lorelai's best quality. She would go into every store and pick things out that she could always return if she didn't like it. She could spend hundreds of dollars in 2 hours, which was her record.  
  
They finally arrived at the mall and went shopping. Rory picked a couple of books, and a few for Jess. She bought some make up and some CD's and Lorelai bought lots and lots of clothes and a couple of handbags. She even found a new rainbow coffeemaker with peace signs on it.  
  
They were walking when Rory spotted another bookstore.  
  
"Hey, this must be new." Rory pointed at the store.  
  
"Ohh, yeah." Lorelai smiled. "Go ahead, I'm going to that freaky store Hot Topic. I just wanna see what Lucifer really looks like."  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you here in 15 minutes."  
  
"Great!" Lorelai waved and they went in their different directions.  
  
Rory walked into the bookstore and into her favorite section, which were the novels. There was a guy standing there and saw Rory looking at the books.  
  
"Hi." They guy said.  
  
"Oh, hi." Rory smiled, innocently.  
  
"I'm Trent." He said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Do you like to read?" Trent asked, moving over, so he was blocking her view and making her concentrate on him.  
  
"Yes, I do." She said, just staring at him, waiting for him to move.  
  
He was waiting for her to ask the same question.  
  
"In case you wanted to know, I do too." He smiled.  
  
"I didn't." Rory sighed.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, since you like to read, and I like to read, we can go back to my place and read together."  
  
"No thanks! Now would you mind moving?" Rory was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Ha, you're cute. So, do you have a boyfriend?" Trent wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, I do." Rory said loudly.  
  
"Ah, that's why you rejected me." Trent smiled again.  
  
"No, I think I would have rejected you, even if I was single." Rory snapped.  
  
"Ouch. Well, I guess I better get going."  
  
"Too bad, I felt we had a connection." Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"Me too! Your choice." Trent said and walked away.  
  
Rory sighed, and walked out of the store. She met her mother at their meeting place.  
  
"Didn't find anything?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Nope, but I found a guy who hit on me." Rory sighed.  
  
"Really? That's funny!" Lorelai laughed.  
  
"He was annoying and he had really really bad pick up lines. Then he asked if I had a boyfriend, I said yes." Rory said.  
  
"Which isn't a lie." Lorelai said.  
  
"I know, but he acted like he didn't believe me." Rory said.  
  
"Oh well." Lorelai spotted someone walk by and pushed Rory. "Oh my god! Let's go!"  
  
"What? Why?" Rory asked.  
  
"Go! Go!" Lorelai yelled, and they both ran to the car. As they got in, they both stopped for a breather.  
  
"What was that all about?" Rory asked.  
  
"I saw your grandmother!" Lorelai said.  
  
"Really? Oh god! Thanks for saving me on that one." Rory smiled.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Ok, Jess gets lunch in 20 minutes, drop me off at Stars Hollow high." Rory said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
When Rory got there, she sat on the bench like the day before and waited for Jess to come out. When he didn, he saw her sitting in the same spot and ran over to her.  
  
"Hi!" He said and kissed her. But Rory held onto this kiss.  
  
"Wow." Jess smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I missed you." Rory smiled.  
  
"How was the shopping?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory handed him a bag. "Here's a couple of books I picked up for you."  
  
"Thanks." Jess said as he looked through the bag.  
  
"Guess what. Some guy hit on me at the bookstore." Rory laughed.  
  
"What?" Jess laughed too.  
  
"Yeah, he had these bad pick up lines and asked me back to his place but I told him I had a boyfriend." Rory said.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Didn't feel like a fling?" Jess joked.  
  
Rory laughed and playfully swatted him. "I thought I was in one." Rory joked back.  
  
"Hey!" Jess pretended to be offended and kissed Rory, pushing her down so she was almost leaning on the bench handle.  
  
**Good? Reviews and ideas!!!!!** 


	23. Harvard? Yale!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
"So, 4 weeks until graduation and 3 weeks until Prom. You excited?" Lorelai asked Rory one Thursday night while they were watching TV.  
  
"Yeah. It's all pretty exciting, but I have to tell you something." Rory said.  
  
"Uh-huh. What's on your mind, kiddo?" Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Um, well, I've been talking to Grandpa on the phone every other day..."  
  
"I figured you two were chatting if you couldn't see each other." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the news." Rory sighed.  
  
"No?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, while we were talking, I was saying how I applied to Harvard and he asked me if I applied to anywhere else........" Rory said slowly.  
  
"And you said no, right?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well, that's where the problem comes in." Rory said.  
  
"What? Where else did you apply?" Lorelai questioned, starting to worry.  
  
"Well, I applied to Harvard. Princeton........um, Yale." Rory said 'Yale' in a louder voice.  
  
"Yale? Yale, the school my father went to?" Lorelai tried to clarify.  
  
"Yeah." Rroy said quietly.  
  
"Wow. Rory........." Lorelai started getting angry. "How long have you been keeping this from me?"  
  
"Well, that's not entirely it." Rory said slowly and quietly.  
  
"Oh my god! I am never letting you talk to my father again!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"No! Mom! Just listen to me!" Rory yelled.  
  
"Fine." Lorelai lowered her voice.  
  
"I looked over the Harvard stats and the Yale stats and I just looked at the bigger points. I even did a pro/con list." Rory explained.  
  
"You did a pro/con list? That was always our thing, Rory." Lorelai said.  
  
"I know, but my, I'm going to college. I just figured this was something that I had to decide on my own and deal with it on my own. You know I have no intentions of keeping things from you, it just sorta happened that way." Rory sighed.  
  
"I know." Lorelai sighed too.  
  
"So, what's the verdict?" Lorelai asked, holding her breath.  
  
"I'm going to Yale." Rory smiled.  
  
"Yale?" Lorelai smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, Yale. Oh and you know If I get accepted, I get to live at home." Rory smiled.  
  
"Yale it is!" Lorelai yelled and smiled. That was definitely an added bonus.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Okay, so we are doing this here?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yes, we are doing this." Rory smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay, good." Lorelai nodded.  
  
"Alright, I have to go tell Jess and Lane about my news." Rory got up.  
  
"Oh, you wanted to tell me first." Lorelai smiled appreciatively.  
  
"Yeah. Bye mom." Rory said and walked out of the door.  
  
She ran all the way to Luke's non stop. When she reached it, she ran straight in and straight up the stairs to the apartment. She opened the door and saw Jess sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"I'm going to Yale!!!!" Rory screamed as she ran in.  
  
Jess laughed. "What?"  
  
"I'm not going to Harvard, I am going to Yale." Rory smiled.  
  
"Really? So that means you will be living at home?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Rory laughed.  
  
"Good." Jess laughed as he got up and kissed Rory. "You got a couple of minutes to fool around?" Jess asked seductively.  
  
"Um, I have to talk to Lane." Rory said and Jess started to pull away. "Hey! I never said I couldn't squeeze you in for a quick make out session." Rory smiled as they made their way to the bed.  
  
An hour later, Rory ran to Lane's house and knocked on the door. Lane came and opened it.  
  
"I'm going to Yale!" Rory screamed.  
  
The two girls screamed and hugged.  
  
"Congratulations!!!" Lane screeched.  
  
"Thanks." Rory smiled.  
  
"Guess what?!" Lane said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My band is playing at a party in a week!" Lane screeched but Rory stood there, shocked.  
  
"Band? You have a band?" Rory asked, astonished.  
  
"Um, yeah. I was gonna tell you. But you were so busy with school and Jess that I didn't find the time to tell you." Lane sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rory said. "I will make more time for you. I have been a horrible friend lately."  
  
"No, I should have come to you, like you came to me." Lane apologized.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. Tell me some other stuff I don't know but I should!" Rory smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm going out with Dave!" Lane beamed.  
  
"Great! I'm really happy for you." Rory smiled.  
  
"I guess that's why I didn't come to you, I was a bit more preoccupied with Dave." Lane said.  
  
"You should be, he's your boyfriend." Rory smiled. "Id that all I missed?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. I'll keep and update." Lane smiled.  
  
"Good."  
  
"But can you come to the party?" Lane asked.  
  
"OF course, I won't miss it." Rory nodded.  
  
"And bring Jess, it's like a mutual party, no invitation." Lane said.  
  
"Okay, great. When is it?"  
  
"Next Saturday night." Lane answered.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there." Rory smiled.  
  
"Great!!!! Bye!!!!!" Lane screeched and ran into her house.  
  
"Man, she has a lot of energy." Rory smiled and walked back home.  
  
*Ok. Short chapter because I wrote it quickly because I was lacking in time but I needed something to hold you guys over. I will have Kyle's party next and graduation. So now you're hooked! Ha-ha! Reviews and ideas STILL appreciated!!* 


	24. Get the hell off my back, bagboy!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls. Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
It was the Saturday night of the party. Jess agreed to go to the party, although it wasn't really his idea of fun. He much rather hang out with just Rory, but he figured he might as well just go to see how the band was.  
  
"This is not working!" Rory yelled, frustrated.  
  
"What's not working?" Lorelai asked, walking into the living room where Rory was standing in front of the mirror, trying to put on a necklace. "Here." Lorelai offered and easily clipped the necklace on.  
  
"Thanks." Rory smiled. "Can I borrow a bag to put my key in?"  
  
"Just put it in your pocket. Or, oh, even better idea. Put it on your belt." Lorelai hooked the key to the belt.  
  
"Impressive." Rory smiled as she put on her jacket.  
  
"Yeah, well, it takes years to get the skills I possess. Okay, couple of tips." Lorelai said quickly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't take any food out of bowls, you might as well stick your hand in a toilet. If you want chips, take it out of an open bag. Don't sing any songs, trust me, it will follow you forever." Lorelai smiled at her wit.  
  
"I didn't plan to." Rory said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Those things are never planned. So are you meeting Jess at the diner?" Lorelai asked, following her to the door.  
  
"Yeah. Then we are going to the party. Then...." Rory said slowly.  
  
"Are you asking if you could spend the night out?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You are talking to the queen of party life and the after party." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I don't plan to, but if it happens."  
  
"Well, I guess. I guess I don't mind as long as you call me and leave a message on my cell." Lorelai warned.  
  
"Okay." Rory smiled thankfully.  
  
"Will you be staying with Jess?" Lorelai asked. "I heard Luke went fishing again. I have no idea what the hell is with that man and fishing."  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking about staying there." Rory said, looking at her feet.  
  
"With Jess?" Lorelai dreaded.  
  
"Well, he lives there so it might be rude to ignore him." Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"Fine." Lorelai smiled. "I'm going to Sookie's and I might end up staying there so if you call and I'm not here, you know where I am."  
  
"Okay. Come on, we can walk together." Rory smiled.  
  
"Let's go!" Lorelai smiled back.  
  
Rory walked into Luke's where Jess was behind the counter with a book in hand.  
  
"Hey:" Rory went behind the counter and kissed him.  
  
"Hey. You wanna go now?" Jess asked, putting the book down.  
  
"Yeah. I wanna get there before the crowd so I can find Lane." Rory said.  
  
"Ok. Let's go." They headed for the door, but Jess stopped them.  
  
"Hey, did you ask your mom is you could stay over tonight?" Jess whispered so the customers couldn't hear.  
  
"Yeah, she said it was fine as long as I called her and told her where I was." Rory replied.  
  
"What do you mean, I thought you asked if you could stay."  
  
"I asked her if it was ok that I stayed out all night and she said ok as long as I called and told her but then she figured out that it was probably with you so, I just have to call her and touch base with her." Rory explained.  
  
"Ah, I got it." Jess said.  
  
"Okay. Now let's go!" Rory screamed excitedly.  
  
When they arrived, there were already a lot of people there.  
  
"Ah, I guess everyone felt the same way that you did." Jess laughed lightly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Lane!" Rory spotted her and ran over to her. Jess followed.  
  
"Rory! Hey! Hey Jess!" Lane smiled at them.  
  
"Hi." Jess said simply since he wasn't much for socializing.  
  
"So, are you ready?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm pumped!" Lane screamed "I am so ready. I have been waiting for this for months!"  
  
"Aw, well, I wish I was there with you." Rory said sadly, looking down at her feet.  
  
Lane touched her shoulder. "It's okay Rory. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay." Rory looked up and smiled. "So, when are you on?"  
  
"Um, I think in 15 minutes. I'll find you if you just wanna look around." Lane said.  
  
"Okay, great." Rory smiled and took Jess hand. He squeezed it lightly and smiled. "Let's walk around."  
  
"Okay." Jess nodded.  
  
They walked around the house. Rory felt kinda awkward. She hadn't seen most of these people since she went to Stars Hollow High and a lot of them looked different.  
  
"This is so weird, I don't recognize these people. I haven't seen them in 2 years." Rory said to Jess.  
  
"Oh, right, so you're the girl everyone talked about last year, saying you left the school because you were too smart for them and that you are the snobbiest girl alive." Jess said, amused.  
  
"They did not say that." Rory smiled.  
  
"Well, something along those lines." Jess smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Lane told me that part. But you added a lot more detail, mister." Rory laughed.  
  
They walked into the kitchen where there was a bowl of punch on the table.  
  
"Ohh, I'm thirsty." Rory started to pick up the spoon but Jess stopped her hand.  
  
"What?" Rory looked into his eyes.  
  
"Don't drink that." Jess said.  
  
"Why?" Rory asked him in a sad voice.  
  
"Because there is a 98% percent chance that there is alcohol in here and call me crazy but I'm not really in the mood to see you drunk and hold your hair away from your face." Jess smirked.  
  
"Um, thanks?" Rory smiled and put the spoon down.  
  
"Rory! Rory!" Lane screamed as she ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Lane! Hey! What's up?" Rory asked casually.  
  
"We are going. Now. Like in 2.5 minutes! I can't do this!" Lane screamed inhaling and exhaling.  
  
"Of course you can. You'll be great." Rory encouraged. "Come on Jess, help me out here."  
  
Jess held his hands in the air and shrugged.  
  
"Just go out there and play what you know and I think that's the best advice I can give you." Rory smiled.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Lane exhaled.  
  
All three of them went into the living room where the small stage was set up. Dave was up there with his guitar and the other two band mates Zack and Brian were tuning their guitars. Lane jumped onto the stage and behind her drums.  
  
"Who's going to introduce us?" Dave asked Lane.  
  
"Rory! Introduce us!" Lane yelled.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"Come on Ror!" Jess smiled amused.  
  
"Oh, now you pipe in," Rory eyed him. She walked onto the stage. "Here's Stars Hollow's rockingest band. What's your name?" Rory asked panicking at Dave.  
  
"The We, Follow them to the edge of the desert, the Harry Potters." Brian and Zack screamed.  
  
"The-" Rory coughed and jumped off the stage and ran over to Jess. Jess smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist while she sat on his lap.  
  
The bad were great and none of them messed up at all. Rory studied all their movements then looked around the room to see the party's reaction. Then she spotted Dean, who was over in the corner with his new girlfriend Lindsay. He spotted her and waved and she waved back. Then Rory looked over at Jess who seemed like he liked the band and she kissed him. Jess, of course, kissed her back and smiled.  
  
After about a half hour, the band took a break. Rory and Jess got up to go and sit on a couch in the corner.  
  
"They were awesome." Rory smiled as she cuddled with Jess on the couch.  
  
"Yeah. Not too shabby." Jess nodded.  
  
"Right."  
  
"But that Brian guy. I thought he was going to pass out, but now I'm pretty sure that he is." Jess pointed to Brian who was on the stage breathing in and out while Lane rubbed his back.  
  
Rory started hysterically laughing at the sight of Brian hyperventilating. She started laughing so hard that she started tearing.  
  
Before she knew it, she stood up and started crying-laughing. Jess got up, smiling, but then seeing how people were staring and afraid she might be embarrassed of making a spectacle. Even Dean turned around to see what happened.  
  
"Rory, it's not that funny." Jess whispered.  
  
Rory nodded and was hysterical. But then she looked up and saw all the people staring at her. And from their point of view, it didn't look like she was laughing, it looked like she was crying.  
  
She ran out of the door and Jess stood there and sighed. Dean thought Jess had made her cry. Jess started walking towards Rory, who was standing at the door, motioning for him to follow her. But before Jess could reach Rory, Dean pulled Jess arm, swung him around, and punched him right in the jaw.  
  
"Dean!" Rory screamed.  
  
Jess wasn't going to lay there and seem like a sissy in front of everyone, so he got up and punched him right in the stomach. Dean punched back and pushed them in another direction. Jess punched Dean so he was on the ground and got up to walk away. Dean quickly got up and tried to grab Jess's arm again but Jess stopped his hand and stared at him.  
  
"If you even think about touching me........."Jess warned.  
  
Dean just breathed in and out, his hair in his face.  
  
"Jess!" Rory said lightly, implying that she wanted to leave.  
  
"Be right there." Jess called back. "Get the hell off my back, bagboy." Jess walked towards Rory and she held out her hand for him to take. He grabbed her hand and they walked out on the silent party.  
  
Rory and Jess continued walking towards the diner, completely silent.  
  
"Jess, I hope you don't think I was gonna blame this all on you." Rory broke the silence.  
  
"I was still debating." Jess replied softly.  
  
"I know you always think that Dean is my idea of a perfect boyfriend and how I will always think that way. And normally you are a smart person, but Dean isn't even close to being a perfect boyfriend, so I guess you're not so smart this time. You are more of a perfect boyfriend." Rory blushed. "Dean has never done anything wrong to me, and neither have you."  
  
Jess just smiled and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry I punched him back. I just didn't want to sit there feeling stupid for being punched in the face I know I would have been the bigger man if I didn't fight back, but it was there, the opportunity was open, what can you do?"  
  
"It's okay." Rory smiled.  
  
"You feel like going to sleep?" Jess asked when they arrived at the apartment.  
  
"Can we just lay down until we fall asleep?" Rory asked innocently.  
  
"Sure." Jess said. They laid down on Jess's bed and cuddled.  
  
Just when they were about to fall asleep, Rory broke the silence for the second time that night.  
  
"I love you." Rory said quietly.  
  
"I love you too." Jess whispered as they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
****Okay I'm sorry if the fight was lame!! I wasn't going to have an argument between Jess and Rory so I had no other way to start a fight unless someone said something ot start the fight, so I figured I'd switch it around to be a ridiculous/funny type of reason. Review and ideas PLEASE!!!!!!**** 


	25. Don't want to start another fight

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls. Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
**Okay, some people may have gotten confused about my last scene. That wasn't the first time they said I love you to each other. That was about the 4! It was just a mutual good night sort of thing. Just clarifying. Hope you enjoy this chapter  
  


* * *

  
"So Jess and Dean had a fight." Lorelai digested all the information into her brain. "Over you."  
  
They were in the diner for breakfast, talking about the event last night.  
  
"No. Not over me. At least I don't think. It was a ridiculous right. It was meaningless, pointless." Rory sighed.  
  
"Well, what was it about then?" Lorelai asked, gulping her coffee.  
  
"I don't know. I think because I was laughing so hard, I started crying and I think Dean thought Jess made me cry and punched him." Rory shrugged.  
  
"Or maybe it was all of their anger made into a volcano, which they had inside of themselves of how much they hated each other, and it erupted!" Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Maybe." Rory sighed again.  
  
"Did Jess fight?" Lorelai cringed.  
  
"Not really. Well, of course he threw a couple of punches but he was the one who stopped the fight." Rory smiled.  
  
"Really?" Lorelai asked, shocked.  
  
"I know!" Rory laughed.  
  
"So, what does this mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Why would it mean anything? It was all a big misunderstanding!" Rory said.  
  
"Right, okay, fine." Lorelai shrugged off.  
  
"You don't believe me! Seriously, I'm ignoring the fight. Because my boyfriend was the bigger person." Rory said proudly.  
  
"Uh-huh." Lorelai squinted her eyes.  
  
"Can I get you ladies something?" Luke asked, walking over to their table.  
  
"Um, a million dollars!" Lorelai smiled excitedly.  
  
"Um, no." Luke replied, annoyed.  
  
"Cheese!" Lorelai giggled.  
  
"You know what. When you become sane and figure out what you want, you can come over to the counter and order it. I am done wasting my time." Luke said.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Lorelai asked Rory.  
  
"Not really." Rory said.  
  
"Me either. We'll be back for lunch!" Lorelai smiled at Luke as she and Rory walked out of the diner.  
  
Rory was sitting on the porch of her house that same afternoon, reading a book. She wasn't focusing well because of the events of the night before. She knew it didn't mean anything, but she was still thinking about it. Buster ran from the back yard and onto the porch. He jumped on the patio couch that Rory was on and settled down on her lap.  
  
"Aw, Buster. You're distracting me even more." Rory smiled.  
  
Buster looked up at her with his soft eyes.  
  
"But that's ok." Rory laughed and hugged him.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Rory looked up to see Lane standing there.  
  
"Lane. Hi." Rory smiled.  
  
"Hi!." Lane walked up the steps and sat on the couch.  
  
"What's going on?" Rory asked, knowing she was going to want details on what happened the night before.  
  
"What happened last night? Tell me all the details! I was there and I barely knew what happened!" Lane said excitedly.  
  
"It was nothing." Rory shook her head.  
  
"A fist fight is nothing?"  
  
"I wouldn't call it a fist fight." Rory stammered.  
  
"Rory, just tell me the truth."  
  
"It was a meaningless thing. It was all a misunderstanding. I was laughing so hard I was crying and I guess Dean thought Jess made me cry so he punched him." Rory sighed.  
  
"Wow. Well, did Jess fight back?" Lane asked.  
  
"You were there, weren't you?"  
  
"Well, no I was in the bathroom with Brain. He was throwing up." Lane laughed and Rory joined.  
  
"Well, Jess did punch back but he was the one who ended the fight and walked out with me." Rory smiled.  
  
"Wow. So he was the bigger person!" Lane exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! That's what I keep telling myself. You are getting too chipper about this." Rory observed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I spend 2 hours at my local church everyday. My life doesn't get more exciting than this." Lane smiled. "Time?"  
  
"4:30"  
  
"Oops, gotta go. Mama is probably looking for me about now. Church in 30 minutes. Bye!" Lane yelled as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Bye!" Rory yelled to her and Lane waved without turning around.  
  
"Hey. I just saw Lane fly by me, really burning those calories." Lorelai said, walking up onto the porch.  
  
"Yeah. She's motivated." Rory smiled. "So what's up?"  
  
Lorelai rushed over to the couch. "Prom dress!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, jeez I almost forgot." Rory said.  
  
"Do you want me to make you one?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Um........sure." Rory said, knowing that it would make her mom happy.  
  
"Great! Color?"  
  
"Blue?" Rory guessed.  
  
"Perfect! I'm on it!" Lorelai yelled and ran into the house.  
  
Rory sighed and smiled. She got up and walked into the house.  
  
"Um, mom I'm gonna go and see Jess." Rory smiled.  
  
"Okay. Perfect. Gives me time to work on your dress without any distractions." Lorelai clapped her hands with joy.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean the last dress you tried to make you ended up being paralyed for 2 days!" Rory laughed.  
  
"I'll be fine. Now shoo, shoo!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"Bye." Rory smiled and walked out the door.  
  
Rory was walking past the gazebo when she saw Dean standing next to it, smiling. She walked closer just to be polite.  
  
"Hey." Rory smiled.  
  
"Hey. How have you been?" Dean asked.  
  
"Good. How about you?" Rory asked.  
  
"A little bruised." Dean stifled a laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but that was kinda your fault Dean." Rory said.  
  
"What?" Dean asked annoyed.  
  
"You didn't have to go and punch him!"  
  
"He made you cry!"  
  
"He made me do nothing but laugh, which turned into crying! It was all in good fun and you have to storm over in your abusive ways! I know you were trying to protect me, but you don't have to anymore!" Rory yelled and walked away.  
  
She walked towards the diner and as she got closer, Jess walked out.  
  
"Hey." Jess smiled. "Nice face. Trying out for the school play?"  
  
"No. Just had a nice chat with Dean and I'm not too happy!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, what's he done now?" Jess asked annoyed.  
  
"Nothing. What are you doing now?" Rory asked, sighing.  
  
"Rory, why won't you tell me?" Jess was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"You won't tell me where you're going!"  
  
"You won't tell me the bigger problem!"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Then why won't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't want to start another fight!" Rory yelled.  
  
"You just did!" Jess yelled back and walked away.  
  
**Haha! Cliffhanger! Reviews and ideas are wanted!!!!!** 


	26. Luke was my Lindsay

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls. Summary: Rory comes back from Washington to some different surprises.  
  
Rory couldn't believe what was happening. Everything was falling apart. She couldn't believe how one fight could change so much, especially when it was all a misunderstanding. She didn't want to loose Jess. She couldn't think of anywhere to go to just cool off. Her house was off limits and the bridge was the place Jess most likely was.  
  
Rory decided to just go and sit on a bench in the park. She sat there, thinking off all the events happening in her life when a girl walked up to her.  
  
"Hi." The girl said.  
  
"Hi." Rory replied.  
  
"You're Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Yes. Yes I am. Do I know you?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm Lindsay." She smiled, but then saw Rory still looked confused. "Dean's girlfriend."  
  
"Oh. Oh! Lindsay! Yeah, I've seen you around with him."  
  
"Yeah. He's a great guy." Lindsay smiled.  
  
"Yeah, he is." Rory smiled and stared at her hands. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"He talks about you a lot." Lindsay broke the silence.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. He mentions how much he loved you and how much fun you had together."  
  
"Yeah, well." Rory sighed, really not wanting to hear that at the moment.  
  
"Then he would always get to the part on how you dumped him for Jess. And he told me he use to watch you and Jess when you were laughing and hugging and holding hands." Lindsay smiled.  
  
Rory smiled at the thought of her and Jess hugging and laughing.  
  
"He told me that seeing you two together made him angrier than ever before in his life."  
  
"Yeah. I know all of this."  
  
"And whenever he does get angry, I get angry at him." Lindsay sighed. "But after a couple of weeks, he seemed like he has gotten over you and now we are pretty happy."  
  
"That's good." Rory nodded and fake smiled.  
  
"But you don't look so happy." Lindsay observed.  
  
"No, just the fight last night and all the events after it have been a blur and it s hard to figure it out." Rory sighed.  
  
Lindsay looked confused.  
  
"Jess and I got into a fight."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"That's the other thing. I have no idea what all the problems are about."  
  
"No idea?"  
  
"I think he thinks I am keeping secrets from him and it's not true." Rory raised her voice a bit.  
  
"Then why don't you tell him that." Lindsay smiled. "Don't let Dean's ways get in the way of your happiness."  
  
"If you love Dean, why are you bad mouthing him?" Rory asked.  
  
"Oh, I love Dean. I just don't like his protected and jealous ways." Lindsay laughed a bit and Rory smiled.  
  
"Go and talk to Jess. It might be worth it." Lindsay said and got up and walked away.  
  
Rory sighed and put her face in her hands.  
  
Luke's Apartment  
  
"Jess?" Luke walked into the apartment.  
  
"Yeah." Jess called from the bathroom.  
  
Luke walked near the bathroom to see that Jess was gelling his hair.  
  
"So, this is the highlight of your day." Luke smiled and nodded.  
  
"What?" Jess asked, annoyed.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen you since this morning then I figured you were out with Rory, but you're up here." Luke rambled.  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Jess walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen area. He opened the fridge and got out a soda. He sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Did you two get in a fight?" Luke asked, sitting down next to Jess.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but yes we did."  
  
"You aren't thinking of loosing Rory are you?"  
  
"Why would I think that? It's a fight, no biggie. All couples have fights. Jeez." Jess sighed.  
  
"No, Jess. You guys are close, you have never had a fight. You are going to loose Rory and you don't even care." Luke was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Thanks for the positive influence."  
  
"Jess, go talk to her. Don't let this fail you." Luke said and walked out the door.  
  
Jess put his head in his hands. Luke was right about everything. He didn't want to loose Rory. He didn't want to be in a fight with her. But he knew he wasn't very good at talking it out, but this time he had to.  
  
Jess got up to leave to go and talk to Rory. He opened the door and stopped short when he saw Rory standing there.  
  
"Hi." Rory smiled a bit.  
  
"Hi." Jess breathed out.  
  
There was silence because both were too shy and afraid to say anything.  
  
"You wanna come in?"  
  
"Yeah." Rory nodded and walked in. Jess led her to the couch and they sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time then laughed.  
  
"I'll go first." Rory said quietly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have just told you what happened. It wasn't even that big a deal. I don't even know why I didn't tell you. Seriously, it was nothing. Dean just said he couldn't believe that I said that the fight was basically his fault."  
  
"Right, well, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so mad over something that little."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So where did you go?"  
  
"To get the prom tickets."  
  
"Aw! Thank you!" Rory exclaimed and hugged him.  
  
"Let's just tell each other everything from now on." Rory smiled.  
  
"Okay. Anything you wanna tell me?" Jess smiled.  
  
"I talked to Lindsay."  
  
"Lindsay?"  
  
"Dean's new girlfriend."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"She's the one who told me I should talk to you." Rory said.  
  
"Luke was my Lindsay." Jess laughed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but he wasn't a positive person."  
  
"Sounds about right."  
  
"So......." Jess began.  
  
"Let's make this the shortest fight." Rory smiled.  
  
"Sounds right." Jess nodded.  
  
"Okay, good." Rory said and kissed Jess. Jess held on to that kiss, which felt like forever.  
  
**I'm good! I would never have them break up! Next up is prom and graduation! Reviews and ideas pleaaaaaase!!!!** 


	27. Badabing!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai shouted from the living room. "I'm finished with your dress!"  
  
Rory ran from her room and into the living room. The dress for prom was on a manikin. It was beautiful. It was a long, blue, gown with spaghetti string straps.  
  
"Oh my god! I love it!" Rory smiled brightly. "It's even prettier than my Chilton formal dress."  
  
"Yeah, well, I put a bit more effort. You like?"  
  
"I love!" Rory laughed.  
  
"Try it on, prom is in two days missy and you are going to look beautiful in this gown that your mother has made for you." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Lane!" Rory screamed.  
  
"Wha? Whaat? Lane's here?" Lorelai looked around.  
  
"No. I was supposed to call her about prom and I forgot! Crap!" Rory ran to the phone and started dialing.  
  
"Why are you freaking out?" Lorelai asked, rubbing Rory's back.  
  
"Because I haven't been there for her lately and I promised her I'd be better and I'm not doing any better." Rory calmly said.  
  
"Oh, well then, give her a call." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"I'm trying." Rory said, referring to Lorelai distracting her.  
  
"Jeez, ok, I can take a hint!" Lorelai threw her hands in the air. "I'll go and get you shoes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She dialed Lane's number.  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Kim answered in her same strict voice.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Kim, this is Rory, may I please speak with Lane?" Rory asked politely.  
  
"Hold on." Mrs. Kim sighed.  
  
"Hello?" Lane answered.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey! What's up?" Lane asked in the same chipper voice.  
  
"Prom."  
  
"Oh, prom. Yeah, Mama knows about it." Lane sighed.  
  
"And the verdict is........"  
  
"I can go!!" Lane screeched.  
  
"Yes!" Rory screeched with her.  
  
"Mama said we can go but we cannot get married."  
  
"Smooth, Mrs. Kim." Rory laughed.  
  
"Exactly. So I have my dress and we aren't taking any limo or anything because Mama told me many things can be done in a limo." Lane sighed.  
  
"That's ok. Jess and I don't wanna be so fancy anyway, we were just gonna walk." Rory explained, playing with the necklace around her neck.  
  
"Okay, good. Maybe we can meet you half way or something."  
  
"Sounds good. What kind of dress do you have?" Rory smiled.  
  
"A red dress with thick straps. My mama said that the color red makes my head look smaller than it appears."  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
"What kind of dress do you have? Another famous Lorelai?" Lane asked.  
  
"Yep. It's pretty. I like it."  
  
"Good. Good."  
  
"Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow then." Rory said.  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Lane. Tomorrow's the prom!" Rory screamed into the phone.  
  
"Oh right!" Lane laughed nervously. "I knew that."  
  
"Sure you did. I'll call you in the afternoon to make sure you are still sane."  
  
"Sounds good." Lane hung up, as did Rory.  
  
"Aw! You look so cute!" Rory gushed. She was sitting on the couch late at night in Luke's apartment while Jess tried on his tux for the prom.  
  
"I look geeky." Jess whined, looking into the mirror.  
  
"You do not. You're such a drama queen." Rory sighed.  
  
"I also look like James Bond, that's not geeky." Jess said, trying to avoid any confrontation.  
  
"Right." Rory nodded.  
  
"So what color is your dress?" Jess sat down next to her.  
  
"Blue, and it's a gown." Rory said.  
  
"Oh, sorrrrrrry!" Jess joked.  
  
"There's a difference." Rory smiled.  
  
"How?"  
  
"A dress could be short, most times a gown is long." Rory teased.  
  
"I give." Jess laughed.  
  
"Score!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So what now?"  
  
"We are going to meet Lane and Dave and we are going to walk there." Rory explained.  
  
"I'll pick you up."  
  
"Like the kind gentlemen you are." Rory smiled at him.  
  
"I don't like to brag, but....." Jess joked and Rory playfully swatted him.  
  
"Yeah, so then we will go to the prom."  
  
"Alright." Jess said, wrapping his arms around Rory.  
  
Rory leaned in and kissed him. It felt like they hadn't kissed in months. Rory missed that part the most. She pulled him closer and leaned down so he was laying on her. The kissing got heated and Rory traveled her tongue into his mouth. She let out a quiet moan in his mouth.  
  
Jess started getting tenser. He was thinking maybe Rory wanted to go all the way, not that he didn't want to. He knew Luke would be up any minute.  
  
Rory traveled down to his neck and started sucking.  
  
"Rory. Rory, we have to stop." Jess said, getting up from on top of her.  
  
"Okayyyy." Rory sat up, pushing her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Rory......"  
  
"No, Jess, you don't have to say anything. I'm just gonna go, I'll see you tomorrow." Rory started getting up from the couch, but Jess grabbed her wrist and held on.  
  
"Rory, no, it's not that. Luke will be up any minute because the diner is just closing. I didn't think you wanted him to come up and see this." Jess laughed lightly.  
  
"Oh." Rory smiled and blushed. "I thought you just didn't want to......"  
  
"No. No, no." Jess said quickly.  
  
"Okay." Rory smiled wider. "Well, Luke will be coming up and it's getting late. I need to look pretty tomorrow." Rory laughed.  
  
"Too late." Jess smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Ba-da-bing!" Rory giggled.  
  
Jess pulled her down on his lap and kissed her. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Rory smiled and pecked him on the lips. She got up and walked out of the apartment.  
  
Jess stayed seat on the couch and smiled to himself.  
  
*Reviews and Ideas!!!!!!* 


	28. I am never wearing a tux again

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
"Wow! Someone hit you with a pretty stick." Lorelai giggled.  
  
Rory was standing in the hallway, all ready to go to the prom. She had on her beautiful blue gown and a pair of Lorelai's blue heels that had glitter butterflies on the heels. She wore her hair down nice and straight and wore strawberry clear lip gloss and mascara. She was also wearing a necklace with a diamond on a silver chain.  
  
"Whatever happened to the days when you told me I was a natural beauty?" Rory asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, that was you?" Lorelai pointed and smiled.  
  
"What time is it?" Rory asked, avoiding that last comment.  
  
"6:30."  
  
"Jess will be here in 15 minutes because we have to meet Lane and Dave." Rory sat down on the couch.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Kim let Lane go?"  
  
"Yeah, but they cannot get married." Rory laughed and Lorelai joined her.  
  
"Oh, so you and Jess are getting married because you are going to the prom together?" Lorelai asked and sat down next to Rory.  
  
"Gee, mom, I didn't want you to find out this way." Rory laughed.  
  
Buster ran into the room and jumped onto the couch and into Lorelai's lap.  
  
"Hi." Lorelai smiled at Buster who was licking her hands. "Gross!"  
  
"He's so cute!" Rory gushed. Buster walked over to her and Rory picked him up, holding him to her face. Buster started licking Rory's nose and Rory put him down.  
  
Lorelai started laughing really hard. "Gross?" She asked between laughs.  
  
Rory was laughing as well. "Yeah."  
  
The sound of the door bell ended the laughing.  
  
"He's early." Lorelai whispered.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" Rory smiled.  
  
"I dunno, it just seemed like the safe thing to do." Lorelai chuckled quietly.  
  
Rory got up and walked to the door. She slowly opened it to see Jess standing in his tux, holding a corsage in a plastic box.  
  
"Hey." She smiled and opened the door wide enough so Jess could come in. He lightly pecked her on the lips.  
  
"You look nice." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks, you look very handsome." Rory teased, making Jess blush.  
  
"Take a picture because this is the last time I will be wearing a tux."  
  
"What about the wedding?" Lorelai walked into the hallway.  
  
"Wedding?" Jess asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, you and Rory and getting married because you are going to prom together." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Jess looked at Rory who gave him a comforting face.  
  
"Lane is going with Dave to the prom as long as they don't get married. I told my mom which I should have known would be dangerous information in her hands." Rory gave Lorelai a face.  
  
"Anyway, you look nice Jess." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Jess nodded.  
  
"Oooooookay, we should get going." Rory said.  
  
"Right, right." Lorelai smiled. "Have fun you two."  
  
"We will." Rory responded and Jess just nodded like usual.  
  
Jess headed for the door. "What time should I be home by?" Rory whispered really low.  
  
"Whenever." Lorelai whispered back. Rory smiled and kissed her mom, then walked out with Jess.  
  
"I can't believe I am at my senior prom!" Lane screeched as Rory, Jess, Dave, and herself entered the Stars Hollow High Gym. It was decorated very nicely and there was glitter all over the place. It was pretty formal for a gym.  
  
"I know!" Rory screeched with her.  
  
"It's gonna be a long night, isn't it?" Dave asked Jess.  
  
"I'd bet a lot of money on it." Jess answered.  
  
"Great!" Dave said.  
  
"I wanna dance!" Lane said, jumping up and down. "Rory?"  
  
"No, I don't really like dancing. Maybe a slow song." Rory said.  
  
"Okay, come on Dave!" Lane pulled Dave onto the dance floor.  
  
Rory and Jess walked an empty table and sit down.  
  
"For all the crappy shin digs that this town could throw, this isn't half bad." Jess said.  
  
"Aw, Jess, you old softie." Rory smiled and Jess blushed.  
  
"How much longer?" Jess asked, trying to keep his manly character in touch.  
  
"I was waiting for that." Rory giggled.  
  
After about and hour or so, all four of them ate and Lane and Dave danced their brains out. Jess and Dave talked a bit about the band and Rory and Lane talked about Jess and Dave.  
  
"Last song everyone, so let's make it a slow one." The DJ announced.  
  
"Jess?" Rory asked, implying she wanted to dance.  
  
"Okay." Jess forced a smiled  
  
They got up and walked over to the dance floor, followed by Lane and Dave.  
  
Rory wrapped her arms around Jess's neck and Jess put his hands on her waist and they swayed back and forth.  
  
"This is nice." Rory looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Jess replied.  
  
"Come on, admit it. You are having fun at a Stars Hollow event." Rory laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Just please don't tell Luke." Jess begged.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me." Rory grinned.  
  
Rory placed her head on Jess shoulder and Jess kissed Rory's head. She felt so safe when Jess had his arms around her. Jess loved touching Rory. He felt important, the way she sent off vibes made him feel that way. Like he actually meant something to her, which no one has ever expressed to him.  
  
Soon enough, the song ended. Rory lightly kissed Jess on the lips and Jess tried to hold onto the kiss, but he knew Rory didn't want to be the center of attention. But it was Stars Hollow.  
  
They let go of each other and looked around to see people leaving.  
  
"Stars Hollow High Prom 2003, everybody!" The DJ screamed into the microphone as a hint to leave.  
  
"Are we leaving?" Jess asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, we are leaving." Rory smiled.  
  
"Good, I can't wait to get out of this tux." Jess sighed.  
  
"Me too." Dave agreed.  
  
"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow." Lane said and hugged Rory.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you then." Rory said sadly.  
  
"Why are you guys so sad? You are gonna see each other tomorrow." Jess asked.  
  
"So far away." Rory said.  
  
"Too far." Lane smiled.  
  
"I give up." Jess said.  
  
"Bye." Rory waved to Lane and Dave and caught up to Jess who was already out of the door.  
  
"Hey, wait up." Rory ran after him. "I'm in heels."  
  
Jess put his arm around her waist as they walked.  
  
"Have I mentioned I am never wearing a tux again?" Jess asked again.  
  
"I believe you have. Did I ever tell you that I was in a debutante ball?" Rory smiled sweetly.  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Yeah, I had to dress up and I had and escort who wore a tux with gloves. And you know I was thinking......" Rory teased.  
  
Jess let go of her. "No, no no no. I am not doing anything that involves a speaker at a podium."  
  
"What about graduation." Rory laughed.  
  
"Besides that." Jess said.  
  
"I was kidding, relax." Rory giggled.  
  
"Right." Jess put his arm back around her waist. "So, where to?"  
  
"I dunno, it's only 11:00."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tired?" Rory asked seductively.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good. Let's go have some fun." Rory smiled and kissed Jess as they continued walking.  
  
***Hope it was good! Reviews and Ideas please!!!*** 


	29. Acception Anxiety

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
"Ugh, I hate college exception time." Rory whined.  
  
"What? Why? You know you got into Yale." Jess said. They were sitting at a table in the diner the night after the prom.  
  
"Well, all of my acceptances are late. Most people get their acceptances before they go to the prom." Rory sighed.  
  
"That's not true, I haven't gotten mine yet." Jess pointed out.  
  
"You didn't send any in." Rory protested.  
  
"So." Jess smiled.  
  
"Yeah, so remind me, why aren't you going to college?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, there's no point. I hated regular school, why would I enjoy college?" Jess got up and walked behind the counter to get coffee.  
  
"But it can bring you to so many different places."  
  
"Rory, come on, you're the college girl. Let's just leave it at that." Jess brought coffee back to the table and sat back down.  
  
"Fine, can I actually take it to go? I want to see if maybe I have any letters in my mailbox." Rory smiled.  
  
"Sure." Jess got up and poured the coffee into a to-go cup.  
  
"Thanks." Rory took the cup and pecked him on the lips. "Just think about what I said."  
  
"Fine." Jess smiled and pecked her again.  
  
Rory walked out of the diner and headed home. Jess closed up the diner and walked up the stairs. The place was dark and he didn't know where Luke was. He went over to his desk and sat down.  
  
Jess opened a drawer and took out 4 closed envelopes. Ironically, they were all big. He sighed and flipped through them. Even though they were all community colleges, it was still good that he applied to a college at all.  
  
Jess saw the enveloped labeled Hartford Community College, the college he wanted to get into more than the rest. He stared at it and flipped it over. He slowly opened the flap and slid out a bunch of papers and pamphlets. He unfolded the top letter that read:  
  
Dear Jess Mariano,  
  
We are happy to announce that you have been accepted to Hartford Community College. We congratulate you and are looking forward to seeing you at Orientation in the fall. Have a good summer.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Headmaster of Hartford Community college.  
  
"Oh, god." Jess sighed with a smile.  
  
Rory walked in the quiet night to her house. She started walking up the stairs of her house but stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at her mailbox. She walked back down the stairs and went to her mailbox.  
  
Rory sighed and slowly opened the box. She peeked in and saw 3 large envelopes. She sighed and took them out.  
  
"I got in." Rory smiled.  
  
She ran quickly into the house.  
  
"Mom!!!"  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai jumped off the couch and ran to her in the hall.  
  
"I got in!" Rory screeched.  
  
"Oh, my god! Congratulations!" Lorelai screeched with her.  
  
"Thanks." Rory smiled at all three envelopes.  
  
"Harvard, Princeton, and Yale." Lorelai smiled and nodded. "Is Yale your final answer?"  
  
Rory smiled and stared at her envelopes. "Yeah, I guess so." She smiled at her proud mother. "Why did these come so late though?"  
  
"Oh, you didn't hear? Kirk is the new mailman, which means that the mail we are supposed to receive on a Monday, we will now get on a Friday!" Lorelai smiled jokingly.  
  
"Joy!"  
  
"So, are you sure?" Lorelai got serious. She knew you can't just pick one college so simply. You have to give thought to it and she wasn't quite sure Rory did.  
  
"Yes. I've thought about it and I'm sure." Rory nodded.  
  
"Ok." Lorelai swallowed. "Well, I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Goodnight, Mom." Rory smiled.  
  
"Goodnight, Yalegirl." Lorelai smiled back and walked up the stairs.  
  
Rory grabbed the phone and walked into her room.  
  
"Hello?" Jess answered.  
  
"Hey!" Rory squealed.  
  
"Hey. Why are you so chipper?"  
  
"I got in. Harvard, Princeton, and Yale."  
  
"Great. Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks! I'm so happy, they all want me!"  
  
"You suck as a gloater."  
  
Rory laughed. "I know. But I'm just really excited."  
  
"You should be. I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks. Ok, I'm gonna get some sleep."  
  
"How can you sleep, your so freakishly hyper."  
  
"Good point, but I'll try."  
  
"Have fun reading."  
  
"That's sad that you can make assumptions about me."  
  
"I know too much."  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Goodnight. I love you." Rory said and hung up the phone.  
  
*Okay, not one of my best chapters but I guess it was good. I really don't know what if you get your acceptions after the prom, so I guessed. And I wasn't sure what an acceptance letter would say, so I guessed again. Comments and ideas!* 


	30. A diner pajama party!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
*Sorry I haven't written in awhile! I've been working on my other story "The New York Writer." It's one of my best stories so please read it! I need feedback on both stories! Enjoy!*  
  
"All is well with the grandparents." Rory skipped out of her room happily. Lorelai was sitting on the couch, reading the latest issue of Teen People.  
  
Lorelai put the magazine down and practically jumped in her seat. "What? Why?"  
  
Rory just laughed. She knew her mother didn't want to go to Friday night dinners. Now that there was a truce, she knew she would have to go again.  
  
"Because it's not worth it to fight right now. Plus, graduation is in a couple of days and I would want them to come. Say this fight ended after my graduation and that means they didn't come. How many times does a girl graduate?" Rory sat down on the couch.  
  
When she saw Lorelai open her mouth to answer but Rory knew it would be ridiculous.  
  
"Don't answer that." Rory added.  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Well, do we have to go to dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yes." Rory nodded with a fake smile to see if her mother would protest.  
  
"Rory! I don't wanna go! You go and tell me how it was." Lorelai whined.  
  
"No, it was my fight. You could have gone to the dinner anyway." Rory pointed out.  
  
"Technically, no." Lorelai pointed back. "I said something to her that was just a little mean."  
  
"Like...."  
  
"Unbelievable!"  
  
Rory just laughed at her mother's sense of humor. "It doesn't matter, we're good."  
  
"Fi-ne." Lorelai said and went back to reading her magazine. "This magazine sucks this month. Who cares which 40 year old Ashton is screwing?"  
  
"Oh, then here's something interesting for you!" Rory handed Lorelai her yearbook.  
  
"Oh! Now I can make fun of all the ugly kids!" Lorelai said with excitement.  
  
"Right. I'll be in my room while you start your campaign to hell." Rory smiled.  
  
"Ok Babe." Rory walked into her room and Lorelai looked through the yearbook.  
  
"Jeez, some really ugly kids here." Lorelai said out loud, scanning the pages. "Let's see what some of these ugly kids said." She turned to the back of the book where Rory had nearly 100 signatures.  
  
"Don't ever Change. See you over the summer. Good luck in college." Lorelai read three separate entries. She continued scanning the signatures when she ran across one that caught her eye.  
  
Lorelai slowly got up and walked to Rory's room. She knocked and opened the door. Rory was lying on her bed reading a book.  
  
"Rory, Have a great summer. Congratulations on being valedictorian. Marcy." Lorelai read out loud. She looked at Rory who was smiling and blushing.  
  
"Are you valedictorian?" Lorelai asked quietly, smiling wide.  
  
Rory nodded with a huge smile that couldn't even be erased by a huge eraser.  
  
"Rory! Why didn't you tell me you were valedictorian? This is big." Lorelai said quietly, having tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I know." Rory breathed out. "I just didn't know how to say it."  
  
"How about 'hey mom, I'm valedictorian.'" Lorelai mimicked Rory is the worst imitation ever.  
  
"Yeah. Well I am." Rory laughed.  
  
"We are going shopping this weekend." Lorelai smiled. She loved shopping with Rory, even if it was to buy something for Rory. 90% of the time, whatever she buys for Rory, she'd like too.  
  
"Ok. Where are we going?" Rory asked excitedly.  
  
"Uh.......nowhere. Sorry I forgot I have work all weekend." Lorelai sighed. "How about Monday night."  
  
"Can't, I have plans with Jess. He's helping me with my speech."  
  
"He knew before I did?" Lorelai whined.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry. I was going to tell you."  
  
"Right. Tuesday?" Lorelai paced back and forth.  
  
"Nope, graduation rehearsal." Rory smiled. She was excited about graduating. It was a big accomplishment for her.  
  
"Ugh! Wednesday?!" Lorelai said, raising her voice.  
  
"Graduation!" Rory said and collapsed back down on the bed.  
  
"You know what. Next free chance we get, we'll go." Lorelai sat down next to Rory on her bed.  
  
"Sounds good." Rory agreed.  
  
"So......you going to sleep?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Maybe, I think I'll read for a bit."  
  
"Ok. I have to get up early tomorrow." Lorelai said, starting to get up.  
  
"Ok. Good night mom."  
  
"Goodnight Hun." Lorelai smiled and walked out the door. She went to go and close the door, but looked back at her daughter who sat there reading. She looked so elegant and smart. Rory was the one thing in her life that never went wrong.  
  
Lorelai closed the door and stood in the kitchen just looking around.  
  
"I'm hungry." Lorelai said aloud, although she was just talking to herself.  
  
She walked over to Rory's room but when she went to open the door, it quickly opened.  
  
"I'm hungry." Rory smiled.  
  
"Luke's?"  
  
"Let's go!" Rory said and they simply walked to Luke's in their pajamas.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Hey." Rory said as they walked into the diner. Luke was wiping down the counter and Jess was putting away the mustard and ketchup.  
  
"Hey." Jess walked over and pecked her on the lips. Jess put his arms around Rory's waist and she put her arms around his neck and started kissing.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here? It's 10:00. We are closing in 15 minutes." Luke said.  
  
Lorelai walked over to the counter and sat down. "We are hungry. Since we come here everyday, we figured you could work something out. Like, oh! We could have a diner pajama party!!" Lorelai screamed in excitement.  
  
"What. Come on. I just want to sleep tonight." Luke whined.  
  
Rory pulled away from Jess for air, but didn't let go of him, they kept their arms around each other. "Hey, that's a good idea."  
  
"Oh, so now you decide to disconnect your lips from Jess." Luke snapped at Rory.  
  
Rory just laughed.  
  
"Let's see what Jess thinks. Jess?" Lorelai shot Jess a look.  
  
"Uh...." Jess looked at both Lorelai and Luke's faces. Lorelai was wearing the 'you better say yes or I'll kill you' face. And Luke was wearing the 'your better say no or ill kill you' face.  
  
Why not just say yes? That means Rory would be there all night!  
  
"Sure why not." Jess replied.  
  
"Score!!" Lorelai screamed.  
  
"Fine." Luke agreed.  
  
Honestly, Luke wasn't upset at all. He was glad that Lorelai was staying over.  
  
"Ok. You!" Lorelai pointed at Jess. "Let go of my daughter and go put on your pajamas. Same to you." Lorelai motioned toward Luke.  
  
Jess slowly let go of Rory and walked up the stairs.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Rory asked her mother when she saw her walk into the kitchen. She followed her in.  
  
"Hmm....I'm looking for some sort of junk food. But hey, I should have thought Luke Danes owns this diner." Lorelai said, looking through the fridge and the shelves of food.  
  
"You know that Luke doesn't buy stuff for himself, he buys it for the people that order from here. It's not his choice." Rory pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Then what the hell is wrong with the people of Stars Hollow? No one ever orders anything good. I can tell this by the lack of junk food in this kitchen!" Lorelai said loudly.  
  
"So, what's it gonna be?"  
  
Lorelai sighed. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Uh-oh." Rory said.  
  
Within 5 minutes, Lorelai and Rory started up their junk fest. They placed bowls of marshmallows with chocolate syrup on top, popcorn that they found on a bottom shelf with a respectable expiration date, and a big bowl filled with ice cream with lots of different toppings on the table.  
  
"I guess this will just have to do." Lorelai said, staring at the food on the table. "What's taking them so long?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think Luke will eat any of this." Rory shook her head as she ate a marshmallow.  
  
"You're right...............maybe he'll make us some burgers. Oh, and maybe some fries. Oh! How about chili topped Pringles." Lorelai jumped.  
  
"You are without shame."  
  
"Thank ya." Lorelai smiled.  
  
Just then Luke and Jess came down the stairs, both wearing flannel pajama bottoms. Luke was wearing a plain white shirt and took off his hat. Jess was wearing a black Metallica shirt.  
  
"Hey, I thought that wasn't proper work attire." Lorelai said to Jess, spotting his shirt.  
  
"I'm not working." Jess replied and sat down at the table filled with junk food. Rory and Lorelai sat down next to him.  
  
"What's all this?" Luke asked, motioning to the food.  
  
"Um, food." Lorelai said as if it wasn't so obvious.  
  
"Yeah. Food that you magically brought here with you." Luke said.  
  
"Um, no. It's that new brand. Luke's incorporated." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"You took food from my kitchen?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have a crowd to serve breakfast to in the morning." Luke said, annoyed.  
  
"Come on, Luke. Who is going to eat marshmallows and syrup or popcorn, or ice cream for breakfast?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Luke stood there, thinking of a person that would satisfy Lorelai. "Kirk!"  
  
Dammit, he got her. "Well, besides him."  
  
"You know what, fine" Luke said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory and Jess's faces but they looked just as confused as she did. "What are you doing?" She called into the kitchen.  
  
Luke came out holding a bag of carrots. "You didn't think that I was going to eat any of this crap, did you?"  
  
"N-no, I guess not." Lorelai said, still slightly confused.  
  
Luke sat down and started eating his carrots. "So, why aren't you guys eating?"  
  
"Because that bag of carrots is scaring us and our food away." Lorelai said, staring at the carrot in his hand.  
  
"Fine." Luke got up and walked back into the kitchen. He came back out empty handed and sat back down.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Thank you." Lorelai smiled. "Dig in."  
  
Rory, Jess, and Lorelai picked dup their spoons and ate their ice cream and marshmallows. Luke just stared at the disgusting food on the table.  
  
"Huh. Somehow this just isn't enough." Lorelai said.  
  
"What do you mean this isn't enough, this is too much." Luke growled.  
  
"No, I want something else."  
  
"Something like...." Luke asked, scared of what the answer would be.  
  
"A burger and fries."  
  
"That does sound good." Rory said fakely, remembering their conversation earlier. Jess just nodded in agreement.  
  
"What? No."  
  
"Come one, Luke." Lorelai whined.  
  
Luke sighed loudly. "No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A-ha!" Lorelai screamed. "If you insist"  
  
"What. No."  
  
"We can do this all night." Lorelai smiled devilishly.  
  
"Fine. Under one condition. I get to make myself a turkey burger with onion rings."  
  
"F-ine." Lorelai gave in. As long as she got her burger and fries, she was good.  
  
Luke made their burgers and brought them back to the table. As soon as he put the plates down, all three of them dug into them.  
  
After eating a bit, they were all tired. Jess's chair ended up next to Rory's and Rory had he head on his shoulder and Jess had his arm around her. Lorelai and Luke each had one chair to sit on and one chair to put their feet on.  
  
"So, you guys excited about graduation?" Luke asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Yeah." Jess said quickly. "I guess." Rory said with a yawn.  
  
"Rory, you grew up so fast." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Yeah Jess. I know I hadn't seen you in awhile, but I can remember the day you were brought home form the hospital." Luke smiled.  
  
"Don't get all mushy on me now." Jess smiled slightly.  
  
Rory smiled. "Aw, a baby Jess."  
  
"Stop." Jess laughed.  
  
Rory laughed. "I'm tired."  
  
"Me too." Jess agreed.  
  
"Why don't we all go upstairs and sleep. It's 2 in the morning. I'll clean this mess up in the morning." Luke said.  
  
"Okay." They all said.  
  
All three of them walked slowly up the stairs and into the apartment for a short night of sleep.  
  
***Reviews please!!!!***** 


	31. Your my mother, see you at home!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
The sleeping arrangements took a little time to settle. Luke didn't like the idea of Rory and Jess sharing a twin bed.  
  
"Come on, Luke. We would all like to sleep sometime tonight." Lorelai whined.  
  
"No, this is unsanitary." Luke said stubbornly.  
  
"Come on, Uncle Luke. This is a twin bed. If we were going to do anything this bed is too small. And I don't think I want my uncle in the room." Jess smirked.  
  
Luke gave him a crazy eye and Rory gave him a face telling him that that wasn't the right thing to have said at that particular moment.  
  
Lorelai stood there with her hands on her hips. "Oh, bad move."  
  
"Whatever. "Jess said and sat down on his bed. He grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her on his lap. He settled his arms around her waist and he she put her arms on top of his.  
  
"Please Luke." Rory pouted.  
  
"Big eyes, hunny. Give him the baby face." Lorelai smiled.  
  
Rory followed her mother's orders.  
  
"Oh, no Rory. Don't do that." Luke said. But Rory didn't stop. "Oh, dammit." Luke sighed loudly and Lorelai, Rory, and Jess all smiled widely.  
  
"Fine." Luke said.  
  
"Yes, thanks Luke. Let's go Jessy." Rory smiled as she grabbed Jess's hand and led him to his side of the apartment.  
  
"So where are you sleeping then?" Luke asked Lorelai.  
  
"Um......" Lorelai pondered, looking back and forth at the couch and then the bed.  
  
"I'll take the couch." Luke finally settled it.  
  
"No, no, this is your house, you take the bed."  
  
"No, its fine, I'll take the couch."  
  
"No, Luke, you should have the bed."  
  
"No-"  
  
"Will you guys just shut up and go to sleep!" Jess shouted from the other half of the apartment.  
  
"Tell ya what." Lorelai hopped into the bed and moved over a bit. "You can have the other half."  
  
Luke smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome." Lorelai smiled back and Luke slipped into the bed.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
During the middle of the night, Luke woke up to see Lorelai with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"What the-"Luke stopped himself. He was comfortable. He slowly reached down and kissed Lorelai on the top of the head. "Good night Lorelai."  
  
"Good night Luke." Lorelai whispered faintly.  
  
Luke smiled and laid his head down to rest.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
"Ok, so how does this sound?"  
  
Jess and Rory were laying on the couch that Monday night finishing up the final touches to Rory's valedictorian speech.  
  
Rory handed Jess the notepad with her speech on it. It was so long that it took Jess about 2 minutes to read it, which was long for his reading speed.  
  
Rory studied his face for some answers but Jess kept a straight face when he realized what she was doing.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Jess teased.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Jess?!?!" Rory said louder.  
  
Jess finally finished and put the pad down.  
  
"So...."  
  
"It was perfect." Jess smiled comfortingly. "Some of your reading choices were kind of lame, but I liked it."  
  
"Very funny." Rory grabbed the pad. "No suggestions?"  
  
"Nope. It was good."  
  
"Good." Rory breathed out in relief. "Let's go downstairs. My mom should be there."  
  
"Okay," Jess and Rory both got up and walked downstairs.  
  
Lorelai was sitting at the counter drinking her coffee and eating a piece of pie.  
  
"Yummy." She smiled. "Oh, hey guys." Lorelai acknowledged Rory and Jess. Jess walked behind the counter for coffee for Rory and Rory sat on the stool next to her mom. Then Luke came out from the kitchen.  
  
"Refill." Lorelai said to Jess as he poured coffee for Rory.  
  
"Oh, hey Lorelai? When is Rory's graduation?" Luke asked.  
  
"Wednesday at three. When is Jess's?" Lorelai chewed on a piece of pie.  
  
"Wednesday at ten."  
  
"Perfect." Lorelai smiled and Luke smiled back. To break the stare, Lorelai change the subject. "Did you finish your speech?" Lorelai asked Rory.  
  
"Yep. I like it." Rory eyed Jess.  
  
"Me too." He piped in for some more reassurance.  
  
"See." Rory smiled and gulped her coffee.  
  
"Good. So can I read it?" Lorelai asked with a smile.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why? I'm your mother." Lorelai whined.  
  
"Yep, so I guess that means I'll be seeing you at home." Rory smiled. She leaned over the counter and kissed Jess.  
  
"Bye." Rory said and walked out the door.  
  
"Wha-?" Lorelai looked as Jess for some answers. Jess held his hands up in defense and walked upstairs.  
  
**Just a small chapter to get you people by.......read the next one for the goodness!** 


	32. No crying or blubbering!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB or Gilmore Girls.  
  
"Wake up, mommy's little graduate!" Lorelai smiled at Rory who was lying in bed. It was the morning of Rory and Jess's graduations.  
  
"Hi." Rory smiled as she slowly opened her eyes to see here mother lying next to her.  
  
"Ready to make your way into the world?"  
  
"In a couple of hours." Rory sat up in her bed.  
  
"Aw, your graduating!" Lorelai screeched.  
  
"I know, you must have said it ten times already today and 1 just woke up." Rory informed her.  
  
"No, I also said it in my sleep, 'Rory's graduating! Rory's graduating!'" Lorelai mimicked herself asleep.  
  
"Nice." Rory got out of bed.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm finding something to wear at Jess's graduation." Rory said, opening her closet.  
  
"I thought we decided you were going to wear the dress you are going to wear under your gown." Lorelai said quietly.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I could do that. Take the EASY way out." Rory smiled.  
  
"Hey, I'm here for helpful hints." Lorelai held her hands up.  
  
"Bring on the helpful hints." Rory put her dress on her chair.  
  
"Shower?"  
  
"Bingo!" Rory smiled as she left to room to take a shower.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"We're here!" Lorelai screeched as she and Rory waked into the diner at nine, an hour before Jess's graduation.  
  
"Great." Luke said. He was already wearing his tux and Lorelai couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. Luke stared at Lorelai for a couple of seconds, which felt too long. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.  
  
Luke snapped out of his trance. "Jess!" He called up the stairs.  
  
Jess walked down wearing a pair of corduroy pants, which Luke had to fight him to wear, and a black long sleeve shirt. He has a short sleeve button up white shirt to wear to Rory's graduation since that's where they were going when Jess's graduation was over.  
  
"You look cute." Rory made Jess blush. She walked over and pecked him on the lips. "You look nice too."  
  
"Where's your gown?" Lorelai asked him.  
  
"Here." He went into the storage room and put it on. He walked back out to see Lorelai funny face.  
  
"That's an interesting closet you have back there." Lorelai laughed which caused Rory to laugh lightly.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Let's go." Luke said as they all set out to see Jess graduate.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Lorelai, Luke, and Rory all took their seats in the third row of the auditorium.  
  
"So, do you think Chilton will be fancier than this?" Luke asked Lorelai.  
  
"If you consider the president to be fancy, then absolutely." Lorelai said sarcastically.  
  
The principal came up to the podium and made his speech. The valedictorian made their speech, and then they started calling the graduates up.  
  
"Susie Apple...."  
  
"Janet Baker...."  
  
"Greg Deader...."  
  
"Funny names." Lorelai whispered to Rory and they both snickered. Luke rolled his eyes and ignored them.  
  
"Dean Forrester...." Rory and Lorelai clapped along with the rest as Dean turned his tassel from one side to the other. He smiled at Rory and Lorelai and slightly waved. They returned the wave.  
  
"Lane Kim...."  
  
Lorelai and Rory and hollered for Lane. Unfortunately Mrs. Kim was they and turned around to see them and gave them an evil eye. Once they saw her, they both coughed and quieted down.  
  
"Lindsay Lister...."  
  
"Ohh, is that Dean's girlfriend?" Lorelai whispered to Rory.  
  
"Yeah. Jess told me there are rumors that they are getting married in the fall." Rory whispered back.  
  
Lorelai's mouth dropped open in shock and Rory nodded.  
  
"Jess Mariano......"  
  
This time, Lorelai and Rory hollered and screamed, knowing no one would stop them. Jess shook the principal's hand and looked at the screaming girls. Jess flashed a smile at Rory and she smiled wider back to him. Luke clapped very loud, he was very proud that his slacker nephew actually made it this far.  
  
When they finished announcing all of the names, the principal gave his last speech.  
  
"Congratulations Class of 2003!"  
  
All of the students threw their hats up in the air and Jess, being the guy he is, just threw his hat lightly in the air and it barely went higher than a foot off of the ground. Lorelai and Rory started cracking up.  
  
At the end, they met Jess outside of the school. Rory ran into Jess's arms.  
  
"I'm so proud of my little success." Rory smiled and made Jess blush.  
  
"Stop." Jess smiled back.  
  
"Good job Jess." Lorelai nodded.  
  
"Yeah, good job." Luke smiled and nodded too.  
  
"Thanks." Jess smiled to himself.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
After a couple of hours, it was now time for Rory's graduation. She had Lorelai, Luke, Jess, Sookie, Jackson, and her grandma and grandpa in the audience.  
  
"This school is crazy." Jess leaned over to Luke.  
  
"Yeah, but look at the structure of building." Luke added.  
  
"Ah, jeez." Jess sighed.  
  
They finally started the ceremony. The Headmaster Charleston made his speech. Then it was time for Rory's valedictorian speech.  
  
"It's a distinct pleasure for me to introduce to you our valedictorian. This young lady was a second-year transfer from a modest school where she distinguished herself immeasurably. She is humble, hard working, competitive when need be, and unparalleled in her academic achievements. Ladies and Gentlemen, Rory Gilmore."  
  
Everyone clapped loudly as Rory walked onto the stage.  
  
"We aren't crying."Sookie said to Lorelai.  
  
"No crying." Lorelai repeated.  
  
"Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Uh-oh." Sookie said.  
  
"Just hang in there." Lorelai quivered.  
  
Jess smiled proudly up at Rory when she looked at him with a smile.  
  
"My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her."  
  
"Not crying." Sookie teared.  
  
"Crying a little." Lorelai had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Crying a little, but not blubbering. That's what we meant when we said no crying, no blubbering." Sookie cried.  
  
"Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything." Rory smiled, tears forming in her eyes too.  
  
"On the verge of blubbering here." Sookie had tears uncontrollably coming from her eyes.  
  
"Not doing too well myself." Jackson quivered.  
  
"Not you, too." Lorelai said to Luke.  
  
"I'm blubbering, you're freaks." Luke said, wiping his eyes.  
  
But Jess stayed in tack the whole time, smiling to comfort Rory.  
  
"As we prepare ourselves today to leave. . ." Rory continued with her speech to the end.  
  
%%%%  
  
Soon enough, the students go in line for their diplomas. The announcer finally reached Rory.  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."  
  
"This is it." Lorelai said to Sookie.  
  
"She looks so elegant and smart." Sookie gushed.  
  
"Congratulations Rory." Headmaster Charleston handed her, her diploma.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Rory nodded.  
  
Rory stepped off the stage and gave Lorelai a goofy face. And Lorelai did the same back.  
  
"Lorelai!" Emily said sternly.  
  
"I taught her everything I know." Lorelai kept a straight face which caused Jess to laugh.  
  
"Congratulations Class of 2003!" Headmaster said.  
  
Everybody threw their hats in the air, just like in Jess's graduation.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"You looked great." Jess smiled as Rory ran into his arms. She kissed him on the lips and held onto him.  
  
"Thank you." Rory smiled.  
  
"We are all so proud Rory." Luke smiled.  
  
"That goes without saying." Lorelai said to Luke holding onto a straight face.  
  
"What?" Luke asked.  
  
"Rory, you were great." Lorelai ignored him.  
  
"Rory, we have something for you." Emily announced.  
  
"What?" Rory let go of Jess and walked to her grandparents.  
  
"Follow us." Emily said mysteriously as they walked toward the parking lot of the school.  
  
"Rory, we present you to your new car." Richard smiled.  
  
"Oh, my god, you got me a car?!"  
  
"WE got you a car!" Emily smiled.  
  
"Thank you!" Rory screeched as she hugged both her grandma and grandpa.  
  
"Your welcome. Thank you for your speech." Richard grinned.  
  
"I meant every word." Rory nodded.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Rory turned around to see Paris. "Hey."  
  
"Congratulations." Paris said.  
  
"Same to you." Rory smiled.  
  
"I'm going to Yale with you!" Paris smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harvard rejected me. I'm going to Yale."  
  
"That's great. Hopefully, I'll see you there." Rory said, smiling fakely.  
  
"You bet." Paris smiled and hugged Rory. Rory, a bit shocked, hugged her back.  
  
"Ok, come on guys! Party back at our house!" Lorelai announced.  
  
"Party?" Rory asked, excitedly.  
  
"Party?" Jess asked more faintly.  
  
"Come on!" Lorelai ran towards her car.  
  
"I'm taking mine!" Rory said. "Come on." She grabbed Jess's hand and led them to her new Mercedes.  
  
Rory and Jess got into the car. Rory was about to pull out but Jess stopped her.  
  
"What?" Rory stopped cautiously.  
  
"Look up." He said.  
  
Rory looked up at the school.  
  
"It's not so scary anymore." Jess smiled comfortingly.  
  
"Your right, it isn't." Rory smiled at the school and then at Jess.  
  
"Let's go." Rory pulled out of the school parking lot, one last time.  
  
****So, I used Rory's speech from the show and I used their reactions from between her show as well. I changed Lorelai to Jess at the end. The whole school thing and how it isn't scary any more. Hope you guys liked it! Reviews and ideas!!!*** 


	33. Mr Perfect

****

Sorry for the absence. My computers program that I write my fics in suck! I'm sorry I totally forgot I made Sookie pregnant! So I'll just say something that I didn't show happen. Here we go…."

"So…what shall we do tonight?" Rory smiled at Jess who was sitting across from her in the diner. 

"Whatever you want." Jess replied.

"Hmm…. Well, what do you feel like doing?" Rory took the coffee in front of her and sipped it.

"I don't care. It's summer, school's out." 

"What does that matter?" 

"Now you can enjoy your evening without the thought of I have to go to school tomorrow." Jess smirked.

"I didn't follow any of that." Rory shook her head.

"I know. So what are we doing?" Jess sighed and leaned back.

"I don't know! What do _you _want to do?" Rory whined.

"Hmm…what do I feel like doing?" Jess laughed devilishly.

Rory sighed. "Come on." She stood up and dragged herself towards the stairs. 

"Please hold the enthusiasm." Jess laughed as he grabbed her hand and they started for the stairs.

"Rory!" Rory stopped and turned around. Dean stood there with a serious, yet happy face on. 

"Dean, hi." Rory said slowly as she slowly walked towards Dean before glancing at Jess's face. She was right. He wasn't smiling.

"Hi. Can I maybe talk to you?" Dean stumbled nervously.

"Uh, sure. Sure." Rory looked at Jess. "I'll be right back, then we'll…carry on." She smiled and pecked Jess on the lips to know things were ok. Jess responded to the kiss, deepening it just to get on Dean's nerves. Rory smiled as she pulled away and walked out the door behind Dean.

Rory and Dean walked to the town square and onto the gazebo. 

"Okay." Dean breathed out. He started pacing and Rory's eyes followed his motion.

"Um….why don't we sit?" Rory laughed nervously,

"No, no. This is a standing thing……well, you can sit if you want." Dean said hurriedly.

"Um, ok." Rory sat on the bench. "So what's going on?"

Dean started pacing faster, breathing hard. 

"You ok?" 

"I'm fine. I just….I wanted to tell you something before you heard it from someone else." Dean sighed.

"Ok…"

"Ok…..I…I asked Lindsay to marry me." Dean smiled.

"Oh, I heard." Rory smiled back.

"Oh? I didn't think you knew."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about it….from Jess." Rory laughed lightly. "Why did you just go from panic mode and then to smiling?"

"Because that's not all." 

"What? Well, um, what happened?" Rory stared down at her hands.

"I got Lindsay pregnant!" Dean confessed. "Man! You are the only one in this town that knows besides our familes."

"Oh……god…..I-wha-why me?" Rory stuttered.

"Because I know you better." Dean sat down and buried his head in his hand. "I just can't take this."

"It'll be fine. You're getting married. You'll have a life and a wife and a kid. It'll be fine, Dean." Rory smiled comfortingly.

"Thanks." Dean lifted his head and forced a smile.

"No problem. You can handle this, I know you. And Lindsay is smart, she can do this." Rory nodded.

"Ok."

"Great."

"Yeah."

"Alright then. I'm gonna go. I just…I have to meet Jess. If you need to talk, call me. Otherwise I suggest you go and talk to Lindsay and tell her how you feel." 

"Good idea. Thanks." 

"Sure. Bye Dean."

"Bye Rory."

Rory smiled and walked down from the gazebo and to the diner. She walked in and up the stairs to the apartment. She opened the door and walked in.

"Jess?"

"Hey." Jess walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey you." Rory smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Jess put his arms around her waist. "So what was that all about?"

"He and Lindsay are getting married." 

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. There's a bit more."

Jess started kissing Rory's neck. 

"Hmm…." Jess mumbled, still kissing her neck.

"Yeah. Lindsay's pregnant." 

Jess stopped and looked. "Jeez. Never thought bag boy would get a girl pregnant."

"Well, It's not like he planned it." Rory laughed lightly.

"I know. But it's Mr. Perfect."

"He's not perfect. You're perfect." Rory smiled. Jess lifted his head and smiled back. Then he kissed her gently and led her to the couch.

Sorry, short! But I'll have more soon. Comment!!


End file.
